Ce que la haine fait de nous
by Ideka Snape
Summary: La haine nous aveugle. Elle nous trompe pour mieux nous détruire. Mais ça Sirius l'ignore encore et le plus dure reste encore de reconstruire. Agression.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Ideka Snape

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour l'écriture de cette fic, si ce n'est vos reviews qui sont toujours très appréciées.

**Rating : **M (par prudence) pour violence.

**Résumé :** La haine nous aveugle. Elle nous trompe pour mieux nous détruire. Mais ça Sirius l'ignore encore.

* * *

**Ce que la haine fait de nous**

« Tu ne vaux pas mieux que le reste de ta famille, Black ! »

Sirius se figea, la phrase sonnait comme une sentence et le glaça de fureur. Mais il reprit vite ses esprits et se retourna brutalement pour donner une bonne leçon à cet abruti de Snivillus. Mais l'immonde limace de Serpentard avait déjà disparu, surement rouge de honte après le quart d'heure d'humiliations qu'ils lui avaient infligé.

Il sentit alors une fureur rare et dévastatrice le parcourir. Comment ce lâche, ce vil serpent, osait-il le comparer à ces monstres ! Des monstres qu'IL avait choisi de fuir, quitte à se retrouver à la rue, pour échapper à leur influence. L'injustice de cette accusation le mit définitivement hors-de-lui.

La main de James se posa avec gentillesse sur son épaule, mais il était trop accaparé par ses pensées orageuses pour être sensible à cette tentative de réconfort. Il se dégagea d'un geste colérique et se dirigea à grands pas rageurs vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, sans tenir compte de ses amis qui se regardaient avec inquiétude.

* * *

Il passa toute la soirée dans une humeur massacrante. James avait bien essayé de lui parler, en fait il avait surtout passé une heure à pourrir Snape pour le réconforter, mais sans résultats. Lupin aussi avait tenté sa chance et s'était fait envoyer balader. Le monde entier l'énervait, même lui il s'énervait. Après tout pourquoi la réflexion de cet abruti le touchait-il autant ? Mais la rancœur et la haine l'avaient envahi et maintenant, presque malgré lui, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : le faire payer. A la fois pour l'avoir insulté mais aussi pour se sentir tellement idiot d'y accorder autant d'importance.

* * *

Trois heures qu'il était couché et pas moyen de trouver le sommeil. Il bouillait littéralement de rage. C'est simple s'il s'était écouté il aurait déjà sorti le Graisseux de son lit pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser à coups de sorts. Heureusement, il n'était pas assez stupide pour réagir aussi bêtement, mais du coup ses pensées haineuses continuaient à le tourmenter et seule la perspective d'une vengeance semblait pouvoir les calmer. Il voulait qu'il regrette, qu'il paye pour l'avoir comparé à cette famille qu'il haïssait et qui le lui rendait bien. Mais le problème avec Snape c'est que quoi qu'ils aient pu lui faire il ne demandait jamais grâce. Il était capable de supporter les sorts les plus humiliants sans jamais dire un mot, à part des insultes.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent, il ne voulait plus jouer. Il voulait lui faire payer, l'entendre supplier, le voir pleurer…Il voulait le voir souffrir comme lui avait souffert. Qu'il ait mal, qu'il regrette et que plus jamais il n'ose ne serait-ce que penser de lui une telle chose. Seulement en six ans d'attaques contre lui, rien n'avait jamais provoqué ce genre de réactions et même James ne savait plus quoi inventer pour l'embêter.

Alors il cherchait. Il cherchait désespérément, jusqu'à en perdre le sommeil, le moyen de briser ses défenses, voir même de le briser tout court. Le moyen pour lui de retrouver son calme et sa fierté.

Finalement, vers quatre heures du matin, une idée horrible germa dans son esprit. C'était vraiment une idée scandaleuse mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle rate. Pendant un court moment, il sentit sa conscience se révolter mais il l'ignora sans un remord. C'était sa vengeance. Maintenant, il était sûr qu'il allait payer et s'endormit sur cette idée, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres

* * *

Le lendemain, il attendait discrètement dans un coin sombre près des vestiaires de Quidditch. Par prudence il avait fait en sorte que personne ne sache qu'il était ici et ses amis pensaient qu'il était resté bouder dans la chambre. Il attendait que les joueurs de Serpentard quittent les vestiaires pour s'y faufiler. Depuis le début de l'année, Snivillus était un des nouveaux poursuiveurs des Serpentards, or tout le monde savait qu'après l'entrainement il attendait que tous les joueurs soient partis pour aller se doucher. D'ailleurs, les maraudeurs s'étaient empressés de colporter la nouvelle de manière à ce que tout le monde à Poudlard croie que Snape avait un complexe de « taille ». Ils avaient réussi bien au-delà de leurs espérances : pendant deux semaines Snivillus n'avait pas pu faire un pas sans qu'un groupe de filles se mette à glousser d'un air méprisant. Le jeune homme avait affiché une couleur rouge brique des plus déplaisante pratiquement sans discontinuer, ce qui était un souvenir particulièrement génial. James considérait toujours que c'était une de ses meilleures idées. Mais aujourd'hui il allait faire beaucoup mieux. Il allait définitivement mettre fin à la morgue de ce véracrasse.

Après 20 minutes d'attentes qui lui semblèrent des heures, les autres joueurs sortirent enfin et il se glissa discrètement dans les vestiaires déserts. Il entendit la douche coulait et en déduisit avec soulagement que Snape était encore dans la pièce d'à côté, complètement seul. Il se plaça juste derrière l'entrée, bien caché dans l'ombre et attendit qu'il sorte.

L'adrénaline commençait à monter et il pensa malgré lui à la suite. Ce qu'il voulait faire le dégoûtait, surtout de devoir le toucher. Mais il savait que c'était la vengeance parfaite et sentir sa peur serait une compensation suffisante à ses efforts.

Soudain un doute l'assaillit. Est-ce qu'il arriverait à le maitriser ? Ca perdrait tous son sens s'il parvenait à lui échapper…Il serait ridicule ! Mais aussitôt il chassa ses doutes de son esprit : il avait toujours eu le dessus physiquement et il était aussi frêle que lui était bien bâti. Il n'y aura aucun souci.

L'eau s'arrêta et son cœur commença à s'emballer. Il l'entendit sortir, se sécher et enfin venir par ici. En bon Gryffondor il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança. D'un bond il sortit de sa cachette et lui barra le passage. Snape eut un mouvement de recul assez ridicule qui fit sourire méchamment Sirius.

Pour l'ennuyer il le détailla ostensiblement de la tête aux pieds. Le Serpentard était seulement entouré d'une serviette blanche qui le couvrait presque complètement, mais même ainsi il était impossible de manquer son extrême maigreur et sa pâleur cadavérique. Comment peut-on avoir l'air si repoussant, si pitoyable ?

Sirius eut l'agréable surprise de constater que son ennemi était loin d'afficher son expression impassible habituelle mais qu'au contraire il semblait effrayé d'être seul face à lui et presque nu. S'il savait à quel point il avait raison d'avoir peur… Mais malheureusement il reprit vite le dessus sur ses émotions et l'interrogea de cette voix froide et méprisante qu'il connaissait si bien :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Black ? »

Mais Sirius n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il lui avait déjà attrapé le poignet et d'un mouvement vif il le fit pivoter en plaquant son bras contre son dos ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits il le poussa violement et il se retrouva la face écrasée contre le mur. Après cette attaque aussi violente qu'inattendue, sa respiration s'accéléra et il devint livide. Voir sa peur créa une vague de satisfaction dans le corps de Sirius mais il fit attention à ne pas se déconcentrer, il n'avait pas fini.

Il se rapprocha doucement de son oreille. Son souffle passa sur le cou encore humide ce qui fit tressaillir le jeune homme et dans ses yeux il vit une lueur de terreur absolument délectable.

« J'ai l'intention de te faire payer pour ce que tu as dit hier »

Puis il rajouta pour la forme dans un murmure parfaitement sadique :

« J'ai hâte de t'entendre crier Snivillus »

Tout son corps se tendit et cette fois il fut pris d'une réelle panique. Il essaya de se tortiller pour se dégager mais contre les bras puissants de Sirius il était complètement sans défense.

Sirius était ravi de voir qu'il avait compris la menace. Mais afin qu'il en soit vraiment persuadé il pressa ses hanches contre ses fesses tout en serrant son bassin contre le sien de sa main libre.

Il craignait qu'il remarque qu'il n'était pas en érection et donc bien incapable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Comme s'il pouvait faire ça, alors que la seule idée de toucher sa peau lui donnait la nausée. Mais cet imbécile était trop paniqué pour s'attarder sur ce détail. Il se débattait à présent encore plus frénétiquement et, pour sa plus grande joie, il se mit à le supplier d'une voie rendue aigue par la peur.

« Je t'en prie, Sirius, lâche-moi ! »

Sirius avait du mal à croire que lui arracher une supplique ait été si facile. Il était même déçu qu'il ait rendu les armes si rapidement. Mais malgré ça un incroyable sentiment de triomphe l'envahit. Ainsi serré contre lui, il sentait son corps trembler et sa terreur le ravissait encore plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Mais il en voulait plus, il voulait détruire son orgueil et que plus jamais il n'ose le regarder dans les yeux. Alors il se força à passer sa main libre près de l'attache de la serviette et la décrocha. La pression de son corps et du mur suffirent à la maintenir sur lui, mais ça lui permit tout de même de glisser sa main sous le tissu humide. Quand Sirius entra en contact avec sa peau encore chaude de la douche le jeune homme se figea et poussa un gémissement terrifié.

« Fais pas ça, s'il te plait ! Tous mais pas ça !»

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure brisé et suppliant. Mais Sirius continua, sa main glissa sur le ventre lisse avant de reprendre son chemin vers ses fesses en espérant voir des larmes avant de les atteindre. Il le touchait sans douceur, le griffant presque, pourtant son contact n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'aurait pensé, il avait la peau douce. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce détail et se concentra plutôt sur les réactions réjouissantes de son ennemi. En effet, ses efforts semblaient porter leurs fruits, il crut même à un moment discerner un sanglot étouffé entre les plaintes de plus en plus fortes au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de ses hanches trop maigres. Mais pas de larmes, il ne pleurait pas. A croire qu'il fallait toujours qu'il fasse le contraire de ce qu'il voulait.

Sa main atteignit les reins de Snivilus puis descendit en appuyant avec force jusqu'à ses fesses. La terreur du Serpentard monta encore d'un cran et dans un sursaut inattendu d'énergie il se débattit encore plus fort, frappant par chance le flanc de Sirius qui recula un peu sous le choc. Snape en profita pour s'enfuir mais il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas que Sirius, furieux, l'avait déjà rattrapé par le bras et l'attira violemment à lui. Désespéré par son échec, le jeune homme continua à résister à la prise de Sirius qui le ceinturait, luttant jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Sirius avait du mal à croire que son ennemi si frêle ait assez de force pour le mettre en difficulté et il était obligé de mobiliser toutes ses forces pour le maitriser. Mais rapidement Severus commença à faiblir et Sirius en profita pour l'envoyer une nouvelle fois face contre le mur et s'appuya lourdement contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus épuisé arrêta tous mouvements, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sirius en profita pour réassurer ses prises et c'est là qu'ils réalisèrent en même temps que la serviette était tombée dans la bataille. Sirius était plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par le fait d'avoir ce corps nu et chaud serré contre le sien, il semblait tellement plus fragile maintenant et la situation paressait tellement plus réelle. Il avança de nouveau sa main vers la peau si exposée de son ventre mais son assurance s'était émoussée.

Severus était épuisé et quand Sirius recommença à le toucher il comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui échapper. Le désespoir et la peur le submergèrent et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il ne cessait de le supplier.

Sirius vu tout de suite ces perles de douleurs glissaient sur la peau pale, mais cette fois il ne ressentit ni plaisir, ni gloire. Pourtant c'était ce qu'il voulait non ? Perturbé, ses mains se crispèrent, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au Serpentard. Ce son le glaça.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il ne se souvenait plus de la raison qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Il ne savait même plus comment il avait pu croire qu'il pourrait y prendre du plaisir. Il savait juste qu'il était en train de faire croire à Snape qu'il allait le violer et qu'il était sous lui, tremblant de peur. Il voulait qu'il arrête, qu'il comprenne que ce n'était qu'une blague, une très mauvaise blague…Il aurait voulu le rassurer et même le prendre dans ses bras. N'importe quoi tant que cette peur qu'il provoquait disparaissait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était paralysé par l'image de lui qui se reflétait dans les prunelles noires dilatées par le peur, dans les larmes de douleur et de panique, dans les tremblements de son corps révulsé par les attouchements qu'il subissait. Le temps s'était arrêté et il sentait avec une précision terrifiante les mouvements saccadés de sa cage thoracique et ses muscles tendus. Dans un état second, il réalisa avec horreur que sa main le caressait encore et qu'il continuait de le supplier d'arrêter d'une voix terrifiée qui lui déchira les entrailles.

Soudain il eut comme un déclic et reprit enfin conscience de la situation. Il le lâcha brusquement en reculant de plusieurs mètres, horrifié par la réalité de ses propres actes.

Surpris, Snape…sa victime…s'effondra sur le sol. Terrifié, le jeune homme ramena ses jambes contre lui mais il n'osa ni s'enfuir ni le regarder.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Snape ne pouvait pas être cette forme misérable et prostrée ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Son choc s'agrandit encore en voyant de nombreux bleus apparaitre là où il l'avait saisi.

Horrifié, Sirius ne pu pas supporter plus longtemps cette vision et s'enfuit en courant. Même une fois dehors il continua à courir à perdre haleine le plus loin possible du terrain de Quidditch, des vestiaires, de ces événements. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était, ni où il allait. Il voulait juste fuir. Fuir ce qu'il avait vu, fuir ce qu'il avait fait.

Il n'avait pas voulu ça ! Enfin si, il l'avait voulu, mais pas comme ça ! Ce n'était pas censé être comme ça ! La réalité avait été bien plus crue, plus violente que sa pensée…

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? La honte le submergea et il se rappela l'origine de cette catastrophe. Il avait raison. Cette constatation le détruisit plus surement que n'importe quel sort, que n'importe quelle remarque cruelle de sa mère. Terrifié, coupable et désespéré, il s'effondra doucement contre un arbre du Parc. Il avait raison :

Il ne valait pas mieux que le reste de sa famille.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? **

**Éventuellement, si ça interesse quelqu'un, cette fic peut avoir une suite...**


	2. Chapitre 2

Comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard Lily s'était installée dans le parc pour profiter de ce Samedi après-midi ensoleillé. Cependant, elle ne paressait pas, elle révisait avec Alice les cours de métamorphose. Enfin, c'est ce qui était prévu au départ… En réalité, elles avaient depuis longtemps abandonné les révisions pour bavarder de choses et d'autres, et surtout de Frank Longdubat qui faisait chavirer le cœur de la jolie blonde.

Mais Lily fut soudain distraite de la conversation en voyant Sirius sortir en courant des vestiaires de Quidditch. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup extrêmement lasse et énervée. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot pouvait bien encore manigancer ? Il ne s'était pas déjà assez fait remarquer hier !

Alice suivit son regard et soupira. Lily devina sa pensée :

« Je suis désolée mais tu sais bien que je dois aller vérifier.

- Laisse Lily-la-préfète se reposer deux minutes, la taquina son amie. Il espionnait surement l'entrainement des Serpentards et il a attendu qu'ils soient partis pour sortir de sa cachette. »

Lily hésita. C'était son devoir de surveiller que tout allait bien. En même temps…ça pouvait bien attendre une demi-heure qu'Alice et elle aient fini de discuter, personne ne passait jamais sur le terrain à cette heure là.

« Ah les garçons et le Quidditch…quelle plaie ! », se moqua Alice avec exaspération pour distraire son amie de ses préoccupations.

Les deux filles se mirent alors à évoquer avec un plaisir évident les défauts, si nombreux, de la gente masculine et en particulier l'immaturité chronique de leur condisciples du sexe opposé.

Mais quand une demi-heure plus tard, Lily vu Severus sortir des mêmes vestiaires avec une attitude étrange, elle s'inquiéta vraiment. Encore une fois, Alice le remarqua et se leva sous le regard un peu surpris de Lily :

« Pas besoin de me le demander, je sais ce que tu vas dire : il faut que tu ailles voir ce qu'ils ont trafiqué. Alors allons-y ! », Dit-elle avec une lassitude feinte.

Lily lui offrit un sourire ravi. Elle aurait eu du mal à dire combien elle pouvait aimer Alice dans ces moments là. Jamais elle ne se moquait de son engagement pour son poste de préfète, ce qui était loin d'être le cas des autres, et elle était la seule fille qui passait au moins autant de temps qu'elle à travailler.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires et entrèrent discrètement dans ceux des garçons. La pièce sombre était encore remplie de la vapeur des douches et il y régnait cette odeur acre et étouffante de sueur si caractéristique des salles de sports. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent le même regard écœuré en fronçant le nez, mais se mirent tout de même immédiatement au travail.

Après une concertation rapide, elles vérifièrent avec application chaque recoin de la pièce et des douches, tout en discutant. Lily utilisa même quelques sorts de sa connaissance pour savoir si une blague (ou un piège, selon les points de vue) avait été utilisé ou installé, mais tous ce qu'elles trouvèrent c'est un slip qui devait avoir été oublié là depuis au moins 50 ans vu son état.

« Y'a rien ici, déclara Lily au bout de cinq bonnes minutes pour mettre fin aux recherches.

- On dirait bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait, mais en tout cas ça n'a pas laissé de trace. »

Alice ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure, mais malgré tout Lily avait un mauvais pressentiment. Severus n'avait pas l'air bien quand il était sorti et ce n'était pas le genre de Sirius de s'enfuir en courant. C'était encore moins son genre de perpétrer une de ses fichues blagues sans ses amis pour le voir triompher.

Tous ça ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

Pourtant, elle hésitait. Est-ce qu'elle devait réagir ou pas ? Elle s'était promis de ne plus s'intéresser aux affrontements incessants entre Severus, Sirius et James… Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait laisser passer toutes leurs bêtises à cause de ça. Finalement, après avoir soigneusement pesé le pour et le contre, elle poussa un soupir résigné : de toute façon si elle ne faisait rien elle passerait toute la semaine à le regretter. Et puis, elle pouvait toujours essayer de tirer tout ça au clair sans que son ex-meilleur ami le sache.

« Je vais essayer de tirer les vers du nez de Sirius, déclara Lily sans le moindre enthousiasme.

- Et bien bon courage ! Franchement être préfète avec tous ces garçons qui ne pensent qu'à s'entre-tuer, c'est vraiment pas de chance, la plaignit Alice. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide ? Je peux le tenir pendant que tu le tortureras…

- Si seulement j'avais le droit de les torturer… », dit rêveusement Lily ce qui fit rire son amie.

Elle reprit plus sérieusement :

« Non, je vais me débrouiller toute seule, t'inquiète pas. »

Alice décida de rentrer elle aussi et les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le château avant de se séparer à regret pour rejoindre leur salle commune respective. Lily marchait rapidement, elle commençait déjà à ressentir les prémices de la colère, anticipant par avance cette conversation laborieuse et les fanfaronnades éreintantes de Sirius.

Devoir sans cesse arbitrer les conflits entre Gryffondor et Serpentard l'agaçait déjà profondément, mais quand en plus il était question de James et de son abruti de meilleur ami, son exaspération atteignait des sommets incomparables.

Elle entra dans la salle commune, déterminée à batailler avec Sirius autant qu'il le faudrait pour qu'il crache le morceau. Mais malheureusement la pièce était pratiquement vide, seul un jeune garçon de première année était présent, lisant sur un canapé.

« Excuse-moi, tu as vu Sirius récemment ?

- Il est rentré tout à l'heure et il est allé dans sa chambre, lui répondit-il distraitement.

- Tu peux aller le chercher, s'il te plait ? »

Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard franchement ennuyé, mais son insigne de préfète le convint de se rendre à l'étage supérieur sans discuter.

Voilà, elle n'avait plu qu'à espérer que Sirius lui fasse la grâce de sortir de lui-même du quartier des garçons dont l'accès lui était interdit. A vrai dire, elle était assez étonnée de l'avoir trouvé si rapidement et surtout elle pensait que ses amis seraient avec lui. Sirius se déplaçait rarement seul, sauf pour draguer…et encore. Finalement, deux minutes plus tard le jeune homme descendit sans avoir fait la moindre difficulté et la vue qu'il offrait laissa Lily sans voix. D'ordinaire déjà, un simple coup d'œil suffisait toujours pour savoir s'il avait fomenté un sale coup tant il avait l'air fier de lui. Mais là c'était totalement différent, il était si pale, son attitude si maladroite et anxieuse. Il semblait…hagard. Chacun de ses gestes trahissaient sa culpabilité de manière si évidente que c'en était troublant.

« Evans? Pourquoi tu veux me voir ? Est-ce que… » Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Sa voix était mal assurée et hésitante, à mille lieux de celle qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire. Mais le plus surprenant connaissant Sirius, d'habitude si arrogant et orgueilleux, c'est qu'il semblait éviter le plus possible de croiser son regard.

Cependant elle se reprit, Sirius était assez bon comédien pour chercher à l'amadouer en jouant les pauvres repentants et tous ce que cela signifiait c'est qu'il avait du faire une blague vraiment débile. Elle décida donc d'attaquer directement dans le vif du sujet en espérant en finir le plus vite possible avec cette histoire :

« Qu'est ce que tu fichais avec Snape dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ? »

Sirius devint soudainement encore plus pale et tout son corps se tendit.

« Je…rien…Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Ne te moque pas de moi Sirius ! », s'insurgea la jeune fille.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma aussitôt et préféra réfléchir un instant. Son attitude commençait à réellement effrayer Lily et elle avait abandonné l'idée qu'il puisse jouer la comédie. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de vraiment grave pour qu'il soit dans cet état et elle n'était plus si sûre de vouloir savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Tout d'un coup, son attitude défiante changea du tout au tout: ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son visage prit une expression résignée, comme s'il avait prit une résolution très difficile.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler ailleurs, s'il te plait ? », murmura-t-il avec un léger signe de tête vers le jeune garçon qui écoutait la conversation avec un intérêt à peine dissimulé.

Troublée, Lily acquiesça et le suivit dans le couloir.

Sirius se tenait face à elle, tête baissée, cherchant ses mots avec une anxiété palpable, alors que le moindre muscle de son corps semblait noué d'angoisse. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Sirius puisse paraitre aussi vulnérable, ou peut-être aussi bouleversé. Rien ne semblait jamais l'affecter, alors le voir tiraillé par tant d'émotion à la fois était vraiment alarmant. Mais elle fut brutalement tirée de ses réflexions quand soudain il planta son regard bleu-gris suppliant dans le sien.

« Lily, j'ai… j'ai fait un truc horrible », avoua le jeune homme désemparé.

Une peur sourde s'empara de la jeune fille. Sirius était sérieux, vraiment sérieux, et elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait pu faire de si grave.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- J'étais tellement furieux…je me rendais pas compte…, voulu-t-il se justifier d'une voix misérable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, cria Lily excédée, ce qui figea instantanément Sirius.

- Je...Je voulais me venger, murmura-t-il. Alors je suis allé dans les vestiaires parce que je savais qu'il serait seul.»

Sirius s'arrêta un court instant, honteux, mais un regard noir de Lily le persuada de continuer. Il déglutit :

« Quand je l'ai attrapé, il sortait tout juste de la douche. Je l'ai plaqué contre un mur et… »

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas raconter ça. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre manière de le dire. Il prit une grande inspiration :

« Je lui ai fait croire que j'allais le…le violer »

Un silence choqué lui répondit et il n'osa pas relever la tête.

« Tu as fait quoi !, s'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

Sirius se tassa sur lui-même, mais ne répondit pas.

« Je ne comprend pas… Tu as voulu lui faire peur, tu l'as menacé c'est ça ? », Bafouilla la jeune fille, dont l'esprit refusait tout simplement d'imaginer qu'il ait pu aller plus loin.

Mais Sirius baissa la tête, si seulement il n'avait fait que ça… Lily comprit instantanément le message et pâlit brutalement. Sous le choc, elle ne pensait plus qu'à Severus et à la terreur qu'il avait du ressentir. En cet instant elle se fichait bien qu'ils ne soient plus amis : il fallait qu'elle le voit, quoiqu'ai fait exactement Sirius, elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ?, cria-t-elle furieuse, mais Sirius choqué ne répondit rien.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ?, répéta-t-elle encore plus fort.

- Je…je sais pas » bredouilla Sirius.

Lily lui jeta un regard dégoûté et furieux et tourna les talons, laissant Sirius derrière elle, plus seul et désemparé que jamais.

* * *

Lily courait presque dans les couloirs. Elle pensait savoir où trouver Severus dans ce genre de situation. Quand ils étaient encore amis, ils se rejoignaient toujours dans une sorte d'alcôve avec une grande fenêtre dissimulée par une épaisse tenture. Depuis elle n'y était jamais revenue, mais Severus aimait beaucoup cet endroit, l'un des seuls où il pouvait être tranquille.

Lily arriva enfin devant le lourd rideau d'un rouge sombre, légèrement essoufflée, et pria pour qu'il se trouve bien là. Elle s'assura que personne ne pouvait la voir, puis elle prit une légère inspiration anxieuse et tendue, et se glissa discrètement derrière le tissu.

Il était bien là, assis sur le large montant en pierre de la fenêtre, ses bras entourant ses jambes légèrement repliées, il semblait absorbé dans la contemplation du parc alors que le soleil commençait déjà à baisser. Pourtant en y faisant attention, son regard absent était bien étranger au spectacle grandiose du soleil couchant...

Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu quitter les vestiaires ? Une demi-heure, peut-être moins…

Malgré son entrée très silencieuse, il tourna la tête vers elle, les traits de son visage se durcissant presque instantanément :

« Je vois que Sirius a pas perdu de temps pour vanter ses exploits », cracha-t-il avec autant de colère que de dépit.

Lily en resta abasourdie et sans voix, brutalement désarmée par cette agressivité inattendue. Elle tenta pourtant de se reprendre :

« Il n'y a que moi qui suit au courant… », Dit-elle doucement, gênée. Puis elle se rappela l'attitude si déroutante de Sirius.

« Et je ne crois pas qu'il le dira à quelqu'un d'autre, rajouta-t-elle en espérant le rassurer.

- Alors quoi ? Tu es venu vérifier que je ne faisais pas de bêtises ! », Railla-t-il.

Encore une fois, Lily ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle était venue ici sans réfléchir, ça lui avait juste semblé…naturel. Elle n'aurait pas voulu rester seul dans une telle situation…et ils étaient amis…avant.

Elle sentit une profonde colère blessée l'envahir, remuant la plaie à peine refermée qu'il avait laissée l'an dernier en la traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe. Pourquoi refusait-il toujours son aide ?

Mais elle rejeta son amertume, Severus était toujours agressif quand il n'allait pas bien et elle ne voulait pas le laisser tomber. Tout cela était trop grave… Elle s'efforça de reprendre un peu confiance en elle pour être capable de l'aider, même maladroitement.

Elle rassembla tous son courage et vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Mais même une fois à ses côtés, elle n'osa pas parler et Severus semblait déterminé à l'ignorer. Discrètement elle le détailla avec inquiétude. Il paraissait tellement calme… seule la tension anormale de ses muscles dénotaient. Ses mains aussi tremblaient légèrement… Son regard fut soudain attiré par un des poignets du jeune homme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Elle n'avait jamais vu un bleu aussi horrible, il était violacé, boursoufflé et, par endroit, les marques des doigts de Sirius se détachaient clairement sur la peau pale. Son ventre se serra douloureusement et une boule d'angoisse obstrua sa gorge, alors qu'elle imaginait la violence nécessaire pour créer une telle blessure.

Mais le jeune homme le remarqua et, honteux, il tira précipitamment sa manche sur la blessure en ramenant son bras contre son ventre. Un lourd silence gêné suivit cette réaction.

« Est-ce que ça va ?, finit par demander Lily avec hésitation.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, répliqua-t-il.

- Ne joue pas à ça, murmura-t-elle peinée. Je t'en prie… »

Severus détourna la tête, touché malgré lui par la présence de la jeune fille. La colère et la défiance disparurent progressivement de ses traits, remplacées par des émotions bien plus profondes et douloureuses.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Rien, déclara-t-il désabusé, après un soupir. Il s'est rien passé… Black a voulu me faire une…blague, cracha-t-il avec dégout. Et moi comme un imbécile je l'ai cru et je me suis rendu ridicule. »

L'humiliation et la douleur teintées sa voix, mais il rajouta d'un ton détaché :

« Tu vois rien de bien extraordinaire. »

Mais malgré ses efforts pour paraitre désinvolte, il ne réussit qu'à produire un maigre sourire peu convainquant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?», redemanda doucement Lily avec plus d'insistance.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir las face à son obstination.

« Pourquoi je te le dirais puisque visiblement tu le sais déjà ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Lily n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien qu'il était plus ébranlé qu'il ne voulait le montrer et elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas bon qu'il se renferme ainsi sur lui-même:

« Parce que si tu gardes ces pensées pour toi, elles vont pourrir… Et ça ne pourra qu'empirer la situation…»

Severus se recroquevilla légèrement mais garda le silence. Lily savait qu'il hésitait, qu'il n'aimait pas parler et encore moins se confier. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne pour l'encourager et un long frisson le parcouru à ce contact inhabituel.

Un moment passa, puis il prit une respiration plus profonde :

« Il voulait se venger de ce que je lui ai dit hier…

- Qu'est ce que tu avais dis ?

- Je sais même plus », dit-il avec un sourire désabusé tant ceci était absurde.

Le silence se réinstalla pendant un long moment, puis il se remit à parler d'une voix si neutre et dégagé qu'on aurait dit qu'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre :

« Je sortais de la douche quand il m'a barré le chemin…J'ai rien vu venir…Il m'a plaqué contre le mur et il m'a fait comprendre qu'il allait…enfin tu comprends. Et puis, il… »

Sa gorge se serra et il était parcouru de frissons presque imperceptibles. Lily serra sa main plus fort. Il baissa la tête et murmura :

« Il a commencé à me toucher…Mais je me suis débattu !, reprit-il plus fort. Je me suis vraiment débattu…mais il a juste attendu que je m'épuise et…il a recommencé. »

Il se tut un moment, puis il reprit avec hésitation d'une voix blessée qu'il essayait pourtant de rendre plus assurée:

« Je crois qu'il attendait que je sois vraiment humilié pour arrêter. Puis il est parti. »

Un silence douloureux s'installa. Lily aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour qu'il se sente mieux, mais ses pensées étaient trop confuses. Elle était choquée et bouleversée, parce qu'elle savait que derrière ces mots neutres, le plus important était ce qu'il n'avait pas osé dire : la violence des attouchements, la terreur, la lutte qui avait pu laisser des bleus aussi effrayants que celui sur son poignet... Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire pour changer cela ? Mais la voix de Severus retentit de nouveau, pensive et honteuse :

« Ca semble si ridicule dit comme ça »

Un court rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, étirées dans un pauvre sourire. Mais elle était si surprise de l'entendre dire ça qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'il ne se remette à parler :

« Tu dois me trouver nul… »

Lily était stupéfaite et le fait que Severus reste la tête baissée en resserrant ses jambes un peu plus contre sa poitrine, n'arrangea en rien son état de choc.

« Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je t'interdis même de le penser, s'exclama-t-elle scandalisée. Le seul nul, c'est Black, crois moi !

- Mais je n'ai même pas réussi à me défendre ! », Répliqua-t-il avec tant de dégout pour lui-même que cela lui fit mal au cœur.

« Je l'ai supplié » Sa voix se brisa. « J'ai pleuré…

- Non ! Arrête ! » Elle attrapa ses mains et bien qu'il résista elle l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux et lui assura d'une voix convaincue :

« C'est pas ta faute, Sev ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! »

Le jeune homme se contracta violemment. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça alors qu'il sentait toujours les mains de Sirius sur lui et le dégoût profond qu'elles avaient laissé sur sa peau…C'était trop dur… Il ne voulait plus entendre quoique ce soit !

Pourquoi refusait-elle de comprendre qu'il s'était juste rendu ridicule ? Parce que jamais Black ne l'aurait touché, lui, le véracrasse graisseux qu'il haïssait tant, et qu'il l'avait pourtant cru. Parce que non seulement il avait été incapable de se défendre, mais qu'en plus il avait paniqué au point de se comporter comme un lâche. Il s'était montré faible… Sa fierté était tous ce qu'il lui restait et maintenant il l'avait perdu...

Il ne voulait plus y penser ! Mais les yeux verts plein de compassion de Lily l'en empêchaient et il sentait l'angoisse et la panique s'emparer de lui, en même tant que les sensations brutales de l'agression revenaient l'assaillir. Il avait fait tant d'effort pour garder son calme, pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle vienne tout détruire ?

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa respiration s'étaient accélérée, devenue saccadée et laborieuse sous l'emprise de l'angoisse.

« Laisse-moi », cria-t-il en cherchant à se dégager de l'emprise de la jeune fille, mais son corps était trop affaibli, et loin de le lâcher Lily l'attira dans ses bras. Severus abandonna vite l'idée de s'extraire de l'étreinte rassurante, accaparé par la nécessité urgente de contrôler sa respiration chaotique et les spasmes douloureux qui agitaient son corps.

« Sev…ce n'est pas ta faute. S'il avait pensé que tu serais de taille à lui résister, il aurait simplement utilisé un sort ou une potion pour t'immobiliser. Il n'y avait rien à faire…Il a été odieux ! S'il a fait ça, c'est parce qu'il savait que tu réagirais comme ça, parce que n'importe qui aurait réagit comme ça. J'aurais réagi comme ça…» Elle le serra plus fort et reprit avec conviction :

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, rien n'est de ta faute… »

Ces mots de réconfort et la chaleur rassurante de la jeune fille vinrent à bout de ses dernières résistances. Ses réactions avaient été normales…

Il sentit le soulagement l'étreindre et les émotions qu'il avait tentées de refouler par honte se libérèrent enfin. Encouragé par la compassion de Lily et épuisé par les événements, il se laissa emporter par ce tourbillon insensé de sentiments confus et violent.

L'espoir de voir disparaitre le plus terrible d'entre eux comme elle avait fait disparaitre sa colère destructrice, l'entraina à le lui confier, comme un aveu, tremblant et désemparé :

« J'ai eu tellement peur… »

Lily sentit que des larmes glissaient dans son cou et réalisa avec stupeur qu'il pleurait. Bouleversée, elle caressa doucement son dos agité par les sanglots de plus en plus forts qui venaient cicatriser sa peine et sa peur.

* * *

**Note** : A la demande générale j'ai commencé la suite de mon histoire, mais j'avoue qu'écrire en si peu de temps est une expérience assez nouvelle pour moi alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez... histoire de m'encourager ;)

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

La salle commune de Gryffondor raisonnait des rires bruyants et joyeux de James et Peter, encore sous le coup de leur mésaventure avec la bibliothécaire. Ils espéraient vaguement que leurs pitreries dérideraient un peu Sirius, mais leurs tentatives n'avaient pas pour l'instant remporté un vif succès.

Le jeune homme était assis dans un canapé et s'efforçait de faire bonne figure sans grande conviction. La tension était retombée et sa tête était maintenant désespérément vide. Il s'en voulait d'avoir retrouvé son calme aussi rapidement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… Les douloureuses manifestations physiques de sa culpabilité avaient été une sorte de punition, une punition méritée… et elles lui manquaient. Mais le pire était qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il risquerait si jamais Snape le dénonçait. Il était pris d'une peur panique à la seule idée d'être renvoyé de Poudlard, son unique maison….

Il avait commis un crime. Il portait même un nom : agression sexuelle. Il avait consciemment projeté de détruire un de ses camarades…et il n'arrivait qu'à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il deviendrait si ça s'apprenait.

Une violente nausée le prit à la gorge : il se dégoutait ! Quel genre de personne réagirait de cette façon ! Sa mère, réalisa-t-il avec horreur, ou sa cousine Bellatrix… Enfin ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, elles ne se seraient même pas senties coupables. Mais avoir le moindre point commun avec ces folles furieuses le rendait malade. Son horrible sang avait finalement bien perverti son âme…il n'était qu'une pourriture, au même titre que chacun des membres de son odieuse famille. La révulsion, la colère et le désespoir l'envahirent et il faillit se lever en urgence avant de craquer devant ses amis. Mais un immense claquement de porte le tira brutalement de ses pensées et comme tous les Gryffondors présents il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce.

Lily était rentrée, son beau visage marqué par un mélange de colère et de profonde fatigue émotionnelle, et à peine son regard se posa-t-il sur lui qu'un éclat dangereux s'alluma dans les yeux verts.

La jeune fille se dirigea droit vers lui, la fureur imprégnant chacun de ses mouvements.

« Lily je suis désolé…Je… »

Sa tentative d'excuse fut coupée net par une gifle d'une violence étonnante.

« Tu es un monstre, Sirius! Si jamais tu poses encore tes mains sur lui je te tue ! C'est clair ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête à la surprise de ses amis.

- Dire que tu vas encore t'en sortir sans être inquiéter…, cracha la jeune fille outrée par tant d'injustice. Tu me dégoutes ! »

Sirius sentit le soulagement l'envahir, immédiatement suivit par la honte de se montrer aussi égoïste, mais malgré tout il ne réussit pas à retenir ses mots :

« Il ne va rien dire ? »

Lily, choquée, le toisa avec le plus pur mépris.

« Ca t'amuse, n'est-ce pas ? » Les larmes débordaient de ses yeux remplis de rage. « Je te déteste, murmura-t-elle à bout de nerf. Je vous hais tous ! » Cria-t-elle cette fois en direction des autres Maraudeurs.

Elle essuya d'un mouvement vif les perles salées qui trahissaient son émotion et courût se réfugier dans le dortoir des filles.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce. Tous essayaient de comprendre la scène qui s'était jouée sous leurs yeux et regardaient Sirius avec curiosité.

Finalement, la voix amusée de James coupa court à l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était abattue sur la Salle Commune :

« Et bien…Ça devait être une sacrée blague ! », s'exclama-t-il en donnant une tape amicale à son meilleur ami.

Quelques rires gênés s'élevèrent parmi les élèves présents, puis les conversations reprirent. Mais Sirius n'apprécia pas la plaisanterie et ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement. Tout cela n'avait rien d'anodin et la joie de James lui parut odieuse. Pourtant ce n'était pas sa faute, jamais James ne l'imaginerait capable d'un acte aussi cruel… Cette réalisation comprima un peu plus la poitrine du jeune homme.

Il esquissa un sourire pour toute réponse et cela suffit à rassurer temporairement le jeune Potter qui reprit la narration de son périple de l'après-midi, comprenant que son ami n'avait pas l'intention de lui raconter quoique ce soit pour l'instant.

* * *

Pour la seconde nuit consécutive, Sirius ne dormait pas. La soirée avait été pénible…et la nuit s'annonçait pire encore. Plongé dans l'obscurité, il était de plus en plus submergé par le désespoir. Il aurait été prêt à supplier pour un peu d'aide et il s'était plusieurs fois retenu de réveiller Remus, de peur qu'il réagisse aussi violemment que Lily.

Dans le silence paisible de la chambre, il n'y avait plus rien pour le distraire de ses pensées coupables et les événements revenaient le hanter avec toujours plus de force. Malgré tous ses efforts il n'arrivait pas à les repousser et il revoyait sans cesse le corps nu et recroquevillé de son ennemi, les larmes glissant sur ses joues pâles et les yeux noirs d'ordinaire si fiers remplis de terreur. Mais le pire était de se rappeler son plaisir sadique de le voir humilier et sans défense, et de sentir son corps trop mince se tordre de douleur. Cette joie intense de l'avoir à sa merci, ce pouvoir qu'il avait eu un instant sur la vie d'un autre, toutes ces sensations grisantes lui avaient plu au-delà de toutes limites, alors que maintenant elles lui paraissaient inconcevables.

Maintenant, il avait peur. Peur de lui-même, mais surtout peur d'être parvenu à ses fins, et d'avoir brisé quelque chose, aussi infime soit-elle, dans l'esprit du Serpentard. Et il savait qu'il l'avait fait… Parce qu'après tout ce temps à chercher une façon de les faire renvoyer, un Severus Snape en pleine possession de ses moyens ne laisserait pas une telle occasion lui échapper. Il n'y avait que deux raisons possibles à une telle attitude : la honte ou la peur, et aucune des deux n'étaient acceptables. S'il lui avait fait du mal il devrait être le seul à en supporter les conséquences. Toutes autres possibilités ne seraient qu'une odieuse injustice. Mais Sirius savait qu'il était impossible que Severus ne souffre pas d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Peu à peu, cette réalité lui devint intolérable…et il réalisa qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Il n'était pas un monstre. Il faisait beaucoup d'erreur mais il n'était pas un monstre. Il refusait d'en être un. Il n'avait peut-être pas réalisé jusqu'ici que le fait d'avoir voulu être à Gryffondor ne suffisait pas à le distinguer de sa famille maudite, mais maintenant il avait compris… Il allait changer. Il n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un de bien mais il allait le devenir. Coute que coute.

Il réfléchit, longtemps, et arriva à une unique conclusion. S'il voulait l'aider, s'il voulait devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, il ne devait pas laisser une situation aussi injuste perdurer.

Il assumerait ses actes et affronterait la punition.

Demain, il irait voir Dumbledore.

* * *

L'aube pointait à peine, mais il était déjà réveillé. La nuit avait été difficile, comme celle de la veille, peuplée de cauchemars beaucoup trop réalistes. Il était fatigué de se réveiller tremblant, essoufflé et couvert de sueur, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine au point de lui faire mal.

Voilà deux heures qu'il fixait le plafond, luttant contre le sommeil, la main crispée sur sa baguette, alors que Mulciber et les autres dormaient encore. Il avait passé tout son Dimanche dans la chambre, refusant de prendre le moindre risque de croiser Sirius ou Lily dans les couloirs. Il n'était même pas descendu pour manger. De toute façon il n'avait pas faim…

Mais aujourd'hui les cours reprenaient et le premier de la matinée, en Métamorphose, se déroulait avec les Gryffondors.

Lily et Sirius dans la même pièce, pendant deux longues heures… Il avait bien envisagé de sécher, mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des professeurs sur lui, alors il avait fini par se faire à l'idée.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus horreur, avoir pleuré devant son pire ennemi ou devant l'amour de sa vie ? La pitié de Lily ou la fierté méprisante de Sirius ?

Il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter leur présence et d'affronter leurs regards. Il ne se sentait capable de rien en fait. Il voulait juste rester une journée encore à fuir le monde au chaud dans son lit. Avec un peu de chance, il finirait peut-être par mourir de faim…

Pourtant ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il aurait du vouloir se venger en lui rendant chaque instant de panique au centuple, attendre avec impatience le moment où à son tour il l'aurait à sa merci, pour le voir mourir dans d'atroce souffrance…

Mais non. Rien.

La seule chose qu'il voulait s'était rester le plus loin possible de lui et mettre une chape de plomb sur ces événements. Mais bien sur, il pouvait compter sur Black pour tout faire pour qu'il n'oublie jamais la moindre seconde de son humiliation…

Il n'arrivait même pas à se sentir en colère face à cette éventualité. Tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était cette peur insidieuse, s'insinuant dans chacune de ses pensées pour y injecter son venin, et l'angoisse viscérale d'être de nouveau plaqué contre ce mur froid et humide dés qu'il l'approcherait. Il avait honte de l'admettre mais il avait gagné…il le terrifiait. Toutes ses facultés de raisonnement étaient inutiles face à ça.

Maintenant, il craignait juste les réactions qu'il pourrait avoir si Sirius le prenait à partie aujourd'hui. La dernière chose qu'il désirait s'était bien de se rendre encore plus ridicule devant lui…

Cependant il ressentait bien de la colère, mais elle n'était pas dirigée contre Black…

Il était furieux contre lui-même, mais surtout, contre elle…

Craquer devant Sirius passe encore, il pouvait admettre que ce soit une réaction excusable étant donné les circonstances, mais devant Elle…

Toutes ses chances, déjà bien minces, s'étaient envolées en quelques minutes parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à garder son sang-froid.

Mais même si son comportement était inexcusable, il n'avait jamais cherché à la voir ! Si elle s'était mêlée de ses affaires, jamais il ne se serait laissé aller de la sorte et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il aurait su gérer la situation seul, après tout il allait très bien avant qu'elle arrive…

Sous l'effet de la colère et de la mauvaise foi, il était réellement parvenu à oublier l'intense soulagement qu'il avait ressenti dans ses bras, en réalisant qu'elle ne l'avait pas rejeté, mieux, qu'elle n'envisageait pas autrement l'acte de Sirius que comme une agression gratuite et cruelle. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait probablement perdu son estime à tout jamais et qu'il ne pourrait jamais se contenter de sa pitié… Il refusait de passer pour un faible à ses yeux, il préférait encore quand elle le voyait comme une de ses pourritures de Mangemorts.

Oui, il préférait. Et si elle s'obstinait à s'apitoyer sur lui, il ferait le nécessaire pour qu'elle oublie toute envie de le plaindre. La haine est une émotion beaucoup plus saine.

C'était la seule chose à retenir de ces événements : ne jamais laisser voir ses sentiments.

S'il avait su cacher sa peur, Sirius n'aurait pas tant de pouvoir sur lui aujourd'hui et il n'aurait pas perdu Lily.

Il devait devenir plus fort.

Les premiers rayons de soleil percèrent à travers le rideau tiré de la fenêtre et il réalisa qu'il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait avoir la salle de bain avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva avec milles précautions. Il subissait encore le contrecoup de sa lutte violente avec Black et chacun de ses mouvements étaient extrêmement difficiles et douloureux, ses muscles courbaturés étaient devenus aussi durs que du bois et ses multiples bleus n'arrangeaient rien à son calvaire. Il se traina dans la salle de bain et entreprit de se déshabiller en prenant soin d'éviter le moindre mouvement inutile, tâche quasi-impossible.

Il contempla son reflet avec autant de dépit que d'horreur. Lily n'avait vraiment vu que sa blessure la plus ridicule…et heureusement. Ses bras étaient littéralement couverts de bleus, surtout au niveau de son épaule droite : en retournant son bras dans son dos, Sirius avait du causer des dégâts importants car il le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il avait tout simplement abandonné l'idée de s'en servir avant plusieurs semaines. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'était les contusions sur ses flancs, là où il l'avait ceinturé. Par endroit, la peau était presque brulée et il craignait un peu que ses blessures s'infectent.

Il n'était déjà pas bien agréable à regarder d'habitude…

Le découragement l'envahit alors que l'image de Lily, si parfaite, s'imposait à son esprit. Il détourna brusquement la tête pour chasser son corps repoussant de ses pensées, déjà bien assez noires sans cela, et se glissa sous la douche.

* * *

Sirius attendait fébrilement devant la porte de Métamorphose, sans prêter la moindre attention à ses amis qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour le tirer de l'état inquiétant dans lequel il était plongé ces derniers jours. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas vu Snape au petit déjeuner, ni Dimanche. Le jeune homme avait visiblement décidé de se montrer le moins possible et il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Lily aussi semblait le chercher parmi les élèves et quand elle remarqua son manège elle lui lança un regard noir méprisant qui le persuada de se montrer plus discret. La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié, mais depuis Samedi elle le regardait comme s'il était la créature la plus répugnante qu'elle ait jamais vu. Il n'osait même plus croiser ses yeux, tant il avait du mal à supporter l'image qui s'y reflétait.

Pourtant il savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour retrouver au moins une infime partie de sa considération…

Mais sa résolution s'était émoussée et il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de se rendre au bureau du Directeur. Il avait eu beaucoup trop de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il se passerait s'il se dénonçait et maintenant il était comme paralysé.

Car son renvoie était inévitable. Le Directeur avait été très clair l'année dernière et il se souvenait encore très bien de son sermon après l'accident de la Cabane hurlante, surtout de son dernier avertissement :

« Vous ne pouvez pas croire indéfiniment que vous avez tous les droits sur vos camarades, Mr Black. Sachez que si l'avenir de Mr Lupin n'était pas en jeu, vous seriez déjà renvoyé, alors à votre place je ferais en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois. »

Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il revienne sur sa parole et Sirius avait peur de tout perdre.

Comment pouvait-il espérer s'en sortir une fois exclu de Poudlard ? Jusqu'ici il avait pu compter sur son oncle pour le soutenir face à ses parents, mais il refuserait probablement de l'aider quand il apprendrait les raisons de son renvoi. Et sans lui pour lui permettre de finir ses études, il pouvait faire une croix sur son diplôme et sur ses espoirs de devenir auror. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait alors ?

Mais même l'angoisse terrible de n'avoir aucun moyen d'assurer son avenir devenait ridicule en comparaison avec celle de devoir affronter les réactions de ses amis…

Alors que s'il ne disait rien…

Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de se rendre jusqu'au bureau Directorial, et plus le temps passait plus il doutait d'y arriver un jour.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit, à l'heure exacte comme d'habitude, sans que Snape ne se soit montré. Sirius entra dans la salle à contrecœur, contrarié et inquiet par l'absence du Serpentard. Cependant, le Professeur Mac Gonagall le gratifia d'un regard sévère qui le convint de s'installer avec les autres le plus rapidement possible au lieu de « rêvasser ». Sa directrice de maison n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur ce matin, ce qui n'annonçait généralement rien de bon. James lui lança un regard de connivence qui prouvait qu'il partageait son point de vue, mais Sirius le nota à peine, trop occupé à noter l'expression irritée de son professeur en voyant qu'il lui manquait un élève. La culpabilité revint aussitôt l'assaillir. Severus risquait d'avoir des ennuis s'il n'arrivait pas dans la minute, or il était évident qu'il cherchait à l'éviter. Peut-être que s'était à lui de rester dans sa chambre pour lui laisser le champ libre dans le château ? Peut-être devait-il essayer de lui fournir une excuse pour ce cours ?

Sirius ressentit de nouveau ce sentiment qu'il n'avait que peu expérimenté jusqu'ici : la sensation écrasante d'être seul au monde. A force de se débattre avec ses angoisses et ses questions insolubles, la fatigue, la solitude et le doute commençaient à avoir raison de lui et il se sentait de plus en plus dépassé. Sans compter cette boule douloureuse au creux de son ventre qui refusait de partir et semblait vouloir le dissoudre de l'intérieur…

Tout à ses préoccupations, Sirius sursauta violemment quand la voix seiche et sévère du professeur retentit :

« Mr Snape ! Les cours commencent à 8 h pile, 5 points en moins pour Serpentard. Et vous êtes sensé frapper à la porte avant d'entrer. »

Le cœur de Sirius s'emballa furieusement. Sur le moment, son premier reflexe fut de se tourner pour voir le nouvel arrivant, mais il se retint au dernier instant. Le dévisager à peine entré n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire… Le Serpentard n'apprécierait probablement pas et lui-même était certain d'être incapable de soutenir son regard.

Mais il voulait tellement savoir comment il allait ! Un mélange de stress et de honte s'empara de lui alors que le jeune homme passait à quelques centimètres de lui seulement pour rejoindre sa place. Son corps entier se crispa, il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans cette proximité, quelque chose qui le révulsait, comme s'il profanait encore son intimité rien qu'en lui imposant sa présence.

Il n'osa pas relever la tête, même après qu'il est dépassé sa table, se permettant seulement quelques coups d'œil furtif.

Quelque part il fut surpris de ne voir rien d'autre que ce qu'il avait toujours vu, un adolescent plutôt malingre et peu soigné, dans une robe noire usée et devenue un peu courte au cours de l'année. Il ne pouvait pas apercevoir son visage, mais il observa avec attention chacun des gestes du Serpentard alors qu'il s'asseyait et sortait ses affaires. Après toutes ses années à chercher la moindre faille de son ennemi, il remarqua immédiatement que ses mouvements n'étaient pas aussi assurés que d'habitude, ses épaules étaient tendues et il fixait obstinément le tableau devant lui pour éviter d'avoir à regarder de son côté. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il en aurait déduit que c'était exactement le bon jour pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Aujourd'hui, il aurait tout donné pour qu'il affiche cette expression insupportable de supériorité méprisante, qui équivalait chez lui à un sourire heureux.

La voix du professeur retentit dans la classe et Sirius le vit sortir sa baguette. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant utiliser sa main gauche pour sortir le précieux instrument. Snape était droitier. Il réalisa alors que pas une seule fois depuis qu'il était arrivé il ne s'était servi de son bras droit.

Un étau de glace se resserra sur ses entrailles. Et s'il lui avait déboité l'épaule ? Ou rompu un ligament ? Ou déchiré un muscle ? Ou…

« Mr Black ! Est-ce que vous comptez sortir vos affaires ou faut-il que je vous supplie ? »

Sirius leva brusquement la tête vers la voix froide et énervée, prit par surprise par ce brutal rappel à la réalité. Il s'excusa maladroitement sous le regard sévère du professeur Mac Gonagall et sortit ses affaires en toute hâte.

La leçon débuta, mais même avec la meilleure volonté qui soit il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait se concentrer sur la métamorphose d'une cuillère en colombe dans ces circonstances. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer constamment Severus et sans les coups de coude salvateurs de James, il aurait probablement fait perdre une cinquantaine de points à sa maison.

Le Serpentard n'avait malheureusement pas sa chance. Peu habitué à manier sa baguette de la main gauche, ses sorts étaient plus inefficaces les uns que les autres, il avait même réussi à faire exploser sa cuillère en une gerbe de plumes orangées. Mais l'originalité n'était pas vraiment la qualité préférée de Mac Gonagall et il avait déjà fait perdre 20 points à sa maison.

Ces deux heures furent donc une torture et Sirius étouffait littéralement de culpabilité. Chaque sort raté le rendait malade et les regards consternés de sa directrice n'arrangeait rien à son malaise. Mais surtout à force d'observation il était presque convaincu que son bras droit était loin d'être son seul problème, il n'arrêtait pas de tressaillir à chaque fois que ce balourd de Nott le bousculait en essayant de rattraper sa colombe, en particulier s'il heurtait ses côtes. Sirius était de plus en plus atterré de voir l'étendu des dégâts physiques qu'il lui avait causé, il avait tellement honte d'être à l'origine de toute cette violence.

Il accueillit la fin du cours avec un soulagement extrême et s'enfuit le plus vite possible en trainant ses amis derrière lui pour éviter tous risques d'altercation.

Mais même une fois dehors son malaise persista au point qu'il profita de la première occasion pour s'éclipser.

* * *

Sirius se tenait devant la gargouille qui gardait la porte du bureau du Directeur et qui lui jetait des regards agacés, fatiguée de le voir s'agiter nerveusement depuis 10 minutes sans oser ouvrir la bouche.

L'attitude de Severus l'avait assez retourné pour qu'il se rende jusqu'ici dès la fin des cours de la matinée, mais maintenant, si près du précipice, la partie de lui animée de toute la bonne volonté du monde n'était pas suffisante pour faire taire celle qui ne pensait qu'à sa survie. Le combat qui se jouait dans son esprit, ne faisait qu'augmenter la peur qu'il ressentait depuis maintenant trop longtemps devant son avenir incertain.

Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression terrifiante de se noyer dans ce problème toujours plus profond et vaseux.

Il devait vraiment voir le Directeur !

Mais il n'était pas mauvais ! Il ne méritait pas d'être renvoyé, il voulait changer ! Il devait bien exister une autre solution…

Mais alors que sa conscience s'apprêtait à sonner la retraite pour s'accorder encore un jour ou deux de réflexion, la lourde porte se mit à pivoter et avant qu'il ai pu décider de s'enfuir au plus vite, l'honorable Directeur de Poudlard, le sorcier le plus respecté de son époque, se tenait devant lui en le regardant avec curiosité.

« Vous vouliez me voir Mr Black ? »

Au regard goguenard qu'affichait la gargouille il n'était pas difficile de comprendre comment il avait été averti de sa présence. Mais Sirius était bien trop paniqué pour penser à maudire la satanée statue et malheureusement pour lui sa peur était bien trop visible pour échapper au vieil homme.

« Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil inquiet.

- Rien, Monsieur…, bafouilla précipitamment Sirius. Je passais juste et… »

Mais le Directeur le regardait si intensément qu'il se trouva à court de mot. Tout d'un coup, la peur panique qu'il puisse utiliser la legilimencie pour savoir ce qu'il se passait le fit oublier toutes tentatives d'explication et il baissa brusquement la tête.

« Je vous imagine mal faire le pied de grue devant ma porte pour le plaisir, s'amusa l'homme pour détendre l'atmosphère. Entrez voyons. »

Sirius le suivit dans l'escalier, le cœur battant à tout rompre d'anxiété. Il ne pouvait pas raconter la vérité, il refusait de gâcher sa vie !

Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose pour se sortir de là…

* * *

**Note:** Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de la suite...


	4. Chapter 4

Severus sortait des cuisines de Poudlard avec une discrétion qui démontrait une certaine habitude. Son bras le faisait toujours souffrir mais au moins il avait pu grignoter un peu, tout en évitant la grande salle et donc Sirius et sa bande.

Pourtant, il était plutôt soulagé. Pour l'instant, il n'avait eu droit à aucune plaisanterie sur la blague de Sirius. A vrai dire l'absence totale d'intérêt de James à son égard, le conduisait presque à croire que Lily avait raison et qu'il n'avait rien dit à personne. Ce qui était pour le moins surprenant…

Mais il n'était pas naïf, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Sirius attendait surement le bon moment pour lui rappeler son humiliante victoire. A moins qu'il garde le secret pour faire pression sur lui ? Cette idée était probablement la plus terrifiante d'entre toutes, car il n'était pas sur de savoir jusqu'où il était capable d'aller pour l'empêcher de répandre la nouvelle. Beaucoup plus loin que ce que sa dignité pourrait supporter en tout cas… L'angoisse serra sa gorge et dans sa poche il agrippa encore un peu plus fort le manche de sa baguette.

Qu'importe ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, il était bien décidé à ne plus jamais laisser quiconque avoir la joie de le voir s'humilier de la sorte. Personne ne le verrait plus jamais avec ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de tristesse dans les yeux. Plus jamais.

Il s'échappa un instant de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le chemin à prendre. Encore un escalier et il devrait traverser le grand hall pour prendre le couloir qui menait au cachot.

Il scruta la grande pièce et constata avec soulagement qu'elle était encore déserte ce qui signifiait que les autres étaient encore à table. Prudemment, il s'avança à découvert, ses mouvements ralentis par la douleur qui ne lui laissait aucun répit.

D'ordinaire, il était assez rapide pour éviter de croiser le plus de monde possible, et à force d'entraînement, il était devenu tellement discret que la plupart des élèves ne se rendaient même plus compte de sa présence. Les seuls moments risqués demeuraient ceux des rassemblements, comme les repas ou les temps d'attente entre deux cours. C'était le plus souvent là qu'ils l'attaquaient, mais ça restait supportable, les profs n'étant jamais loin.

Les vrais problèmes survenaient toujours quand ils arrivaient à l'attraper loin des regards : au détour d'un couloir, dans une salle déserte,…

Dans les vestiaires de Quidditch…

Il en avait tiré deux grandes leçons : ne jamais baisser sa garde et avoir sa baguette à portée de main et s'il avait su respecter ses propres règles rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

« Severus, attend moi s'il te plait ! »

Le jeune homme se contracta brusquement. Pas maintenant… Il pouvait reconnaitre cette voix entre mille et c'était précisant sa propriétaire qu'il craignait le plus de croiser. Il accéléra autant que possible le pas en espérant la dissuader de le suivre, mais Lily le rattrapa en courant et passa devant lui pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Il pensa bien un instant à forcer le passage mais finalement il n'osa pas, de peur de passer pour un lâche.

Il avait tellement honte et se sentait si misérable que sa colère revint immédiatement à la charge. Elle ne voyait pas qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de la voir ? Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment obligée de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en lui rappelant que si elle s'intéressait soudain de nouveau à lui c'était parce qu'il s'était écroulé sous ses yeux ? Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que la savoir si près de lui ne faisait que lui rappeler combien il ne la mériterait plus jamais après ça ?

La jeune fille sembla un court moment vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle hésita et finalement murmura seulement d'une voix gênée:

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Cette question, pourtant dépourvue de la moindre trace de mépris ou moquerie, le mit définitivement hors de lui. Il n'était pas une petite chose fragile et il n'avait absolument pas besoin de sa pitié ! Surtout pas de la sienne !

Une colère froide l'envahit. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour qu'elle tire un trait sur ces événements. Il releva la tête pour lui crier les pires horreurs qui lui viendraient à l'esprit, mais quand il croisa les yeux verts inquiets et anxieux, il se figea.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Elle était là. Devant lui. Elle le regardait, lui. Elle attendait Sa réponse.

Il avait passé les dix derniers moi à attendre d'elle autre chose qu'une indifférence glaciale et maintenant elle était là. Pour lui. Il existait de nouveau à ses yeux.

Elle était là.

Pris au dépourvu, il resta sans voix et sa réaction rendit la jeune fille encore plus soucieuse.

Dans un état second, il réalisa qu'elle attendait toujours sa réponse et il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de répondre à ses attentes :

« Oui…ça va. »

Mais elle ne sembla pas convaincue et son inquiétude perplexe le toucha plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

« Je t'assure, je vais bien », répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'adoucit, rassurée par ses paroles qu'elle savait fausses. Parce qu'au final ce n'était pas tant la réponse, que le fait qu'il lui parle qui était important. Un sourire soulagé se dessina sur son visage d'ange et le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement. Ce sourire ne lui avait pas été adressé depuis si longtemps qu'il avait presque oublié l'effet qu'il lui avait toujours fait.

« Est-ce que ça te dirait si on se rejoignait à la bibliothèque ce soir pour que je te passe mes notes ? »

Son regard s'attarda ostensiblement sur son bras droit, mais sans même réfléchir au fait qu'effectivement il n'avait pas pu prendre les cours normalement, il s'empressa d'accepter. Un nouveau sourire éclaira les traits de la jolie rousse et son cœur s'emballa cette fois-ci dangereusement, le laissant presque étourdis.

Finalement, le brouillard opaque qui avait investi son cerveau ne consentit à se dissiper qu'une fois Lily partie rejoindre sa classe.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était encore passé ?

* * *

Le cours de potion avait commencé depuis presque 20 minutes et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il en été arrivé là. Il était sensé lui hurler dessus, pas lui répondre docilement en se trémoussant comme un écolier timide ! C'était une catastrophe !

Enfin…ça devrait être une catastrophe…

La vérité c'est qu'il avait du mal à penser qu'il ait eu tort.

Lily avait toujours été la seule personne qui comptait, s'il n'avait pas été si perturbé par Sirius, il n'aurait jamais oublié qu'il s'était promis de tout faire pour la convaincre de lui accorder une deuxième chance. Alors, peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça…

Son orgueil, pour ce qu'il en restait, ne valait probablement pas le sacrifice.

Bien sur, elle ne l'aimerait surement jamais, du moins pas comme il le souhaiterait, mais il pourrait peut-être de nouveau la voir, lui parler… partager une infime partie de sa vie. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de sa chance à l'époque, mais s'il ne la saisissait pas maintenant, il ne la mériterait plus jamais.

Et il avait besoin d'elle…

Pris dans ses pensées, il sursauta brusquement quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la classe, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité et son cortège de problèmes. Pendant un instant, il avait réussi à oublier que récupérer Lily était loin d'être son seul souci.

Andrew Dickins, entra dans la classe. C'était l'un des rares préfets de Serdaigle qu'il était capable de reconnaitre tant ce type pouvait être désagréable avec son petit air supérieur qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis sa nomination à ce poste :

« Bonjour professeur Slughorn, Severus Snape est demandé dans le bureau du Directeur.

- -Ça ne peut pas attendre la fin du cours?, s'enquérit le corpulent Directeur de Serpentard en lançant un regard curieux au fautif.

- Je ne crois pas, Monsieur »

L'homme haussa les épaules et indiqua d'un geste indifférent à son élève qu'il pouvait partir. De son côté, Severus était loin de partager sa désinvolture. Dumbledore n'avait pas de raisons de demander à le voir… Ou plutôt il n'avait qu'une seule raison de vouloir le voir. Sa gorge se serra alors que l'inquiétude le gagnait, priant intérieurement tous les plus grands sorciers pour que le vieux Directeur lui reproche simplement ses résultats désastreux en Métamorphose.

Tremblant un peu malgré lui, il ramassa ses affaires en vitesse et suivit le préfet dans le couloir. Un silence lourd s'installa alors que le jeune homme l'observait du coin de l'œil, mettant Severus encore plus mal à l'aise. Finalement, il se décida à parler:

« Je sais pas ce que t'as encore fait mais il avait l'air furieux… »

Au regard curieux qu'il lui lança, il était clair qu'il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi mais Severus était trop inquiet pour s'y intéresser.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose d'autre ? », demanda-t-il en essayant de paraitre nonchalant sans parvenir à maitriser la tension de sa voix.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il trouvait sa nervosité particulièrement amusante.

« Non, mais ce type, le copain de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, était dans son bureau et il n'avait pas l'air bien. J'imagine que tu lui as encore joué un tour. »

Severus pâlit brusquement alors que le préfet s'était lancé dans un discours moralisateur de circonstance.

En tant que serpent il aurait du anticiper ce coup bas…la manœuvre était si évidente. Pourtant, il lui semblait que jamais le monde ne lui avait parut aussi injuste, ni aussi dénué de moral.

Sirius avait du avoir peur qu'il le dénonce alors il avait pris les devants. Si le Directeur le pensait coupable d'une attaque contre le Gryffondor, il ne le croirait jamais s'il avouait ce qui s'était réellement passé. Toute dénonciation passerait pour une vengeance sans aucune crédibilité.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment la situation aurait-pu être pire…

Il se sentait tellement las… qu'il n'avait même plus la force d'être en colère.

Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite à son goût devant la vieille gargouille qui gardait le bureau du Directeur et Dickins le laissa dans l'escalier de pierre qui l'emmena en tournant devant la lourde porte de chêne qu'il commençait à trop bien connaître.

Il se figea, essayant de reculer encore un peu le moment d'affronter la confrontation. Il pouvait entendre le résonnement sourd des battements effrénés de son cœur, alors que la tension dans sa poitrine commençait à devenir douloureuse.

Dumbledore ne l'aimait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le vieil homme, pourtant si prompt à pardonner les autres, ne lui passait aucune de ses erreurs et ne lui accordait aucune confiance. Chacune de leur brève rencontre avait été un condensé d'injustice en tous genre et il craignait ses réactions plus encore que Black et sa bande. Car lui, avait le pouvoir de le renvoyer. Alors comment peut-on se préparer à une telle entrevue quand on ne sait même pas de quoi on va être accusé ? Il en était réduit à espérer que Sirius n'ait pas inventé une histoire trop violente et il détestait devoir attendre quoique ce soit de qui que ce soit.

La mort dans l'âme, il prit une grande respiration et frappa très discrètement l'imposant montant de bois. Mais manifestement pas encore assez discrètement, puisqu'on lui répondit d'entrer. Il obéit à contrecœur et pénétra dans le bureau.

Un coup d'œil nerveux sur la pièce lui permit de voir que Sirius n'était plus là. L'intense soulagement qui l'envahit le surprit lui-même mais disparut aussi sec quand son regard croisa celui du Directeur. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme aussi contrarié, il semblait encore sous le coup d'une colère rare que l'éclat dangereux de ses yeux trahissait.

« Bonjour, Mr Snape, asseyez vous. »

Le contraste entre son attitude et la voix neutre qu'il avait utilisé était surprenant et…inquiétant_. _Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser au vieil adage : le calme avant la tempête. Il le salua à son tour d'une voix un peu nouée et prit place dans un des fauteuils, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard perçant du sorcier.

Le silence s'installa. Dumbledore scrutait le jeune homme avec attention alors que Severus fixait avec obstination le petit encrier sur son bureau. Finalement, il commença à parler avec la même voix calme.

« Sirius est venu me voir tout à l'heure… »

Il s'interrompit pour voir sa réaction, mais il resta muet. Le vieil homme poussa un soupir las:

« Je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous en arriveriez là. »

Jamais Dumbledore n'avait eu l'air aussi fatigué devant lui et sa phrase abattue sonnait comme un aveu d'impuissance. Mais l'accalmie fut de courte durée et le Directeur reprit d'une voix soudain plus ferme et inflexible :

« Un tel comportement est intolérable et sera puni en conséquence, je peux vous l'assurer.»

Severus rentra la tête dans ses épaules. C'était encore pire qu'il l'avait imaginé, quoique que Black ait raconté Dumbledore semblait sur le point de le dévorer vivant.

Le regard toujours fuyant, il ne vit pas l'éclair de tristesse que son attitude avait provoqué dans les yeux du Directeur. Il soupira une fois encore :

« Bien sur vous devez comprendre que le fait qu'il soit venu de lui-même se dénoncer joue en sa faveur. »

Quoi !

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait.

Sirius s'était dénoncé…

Sirius s'était dénoncé !

Abasourdis, il resta sans voix pendant que Dumbledore lui expliquait que le jeune homme serait renvoyé dans deux jours, le temps qu'il puisse contacter un parent, et qu'en attendant il n'irait plus en cours.

« Le reste dépend de vous Mr Snape.

- Pardon ?, s'étonna le jeune homme, émergeant brutalement de son apathie.

- Je pense que le renvoie est une punition suffisante et qu'il n'est pas forcement nécessaire d'en mentionner les raisons exactes sur son dossier, pour éviter de compliquer encore son intégration dans une autre école. Cependant, je comprends que cela puisse vous paraître injuste, alors je ferais en fonction de votre opinion sur la question. »

Severus le regarda sans comprendre. Il était tombé dans un monde parallèle. Dans son monde à lui des choses pareilles n'arrivaient jamais. Dans son monde, les gens se fichaient bien qu'il puisse souffrir de l'injustice d'une situation, qu'il puisse souffrir tout court d'ailleurs.

Cependant son silence inquiéta le Directeur qui reprit d'une voix apaisante :

« Votre réponse peut attendre, une décision aussi lourde de conséquences prend du temps. »

La sollicitude du vieil homme le laissait perplexe, mais conscient qu'il devait répondre cette fois, il hocha machinalement la tête.

Il se souvenait encore de sa colère lors de son dernier passage dans ce bureau et comment il lui avait extorqué la promesse de ne rien révéler concernant la situation de Lupin, alors voir les même yeux bleus le fixer avec inquiétude le perturbait au plus haut point.

Mais pas autant que sa décision. Est-ce que ce n'était pas un petit peu disproportionné ? Après tout, il allait bien… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse penser une chose pareille, mais la sensation persistait. Il ne voulait pas passer pour une victime. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague après tout…

« Severus, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Il n'avait pas vu l'homme se rapprochait et maintenant il était accroupi, presque en face de lui, soucieux de son absence de réaction. Il comprit soudain qu'il cherchait juste à savoir à quel point les événements l'avaient affecté. Sa gêne s'accentua, tout le monde prenait ça trop au sérieux. Il s'était juste fait avoir comme un bleu… Finalement, il céda au regard insistant du Directeur :

« Oui, je vais très bien…je veux dire il ne s'est rien passé en réalité »

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, surpris par sa réponse.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Severus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, absolument convaincu de ne pas vouloir avoir cette conversation. Pourtant, ce sentiment dérangeant ne le quittait pas et il ressentait le besoin de dédramatiser les événements.

« C'était juste une blague…il n'avait pas l'intention de…d'aller plus loin. Ce n'est pas si grave. »

Sa rougeur s'accentua, il se sentait mal à l'aise et honteux d'être à l'origine de tout ces dérangements et être ainsi exposé au regard du célèbre sorcier n'arrangeait vraiment rien.

Ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir. De tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, voir Severus Snape quasiment défendre Sirius Black était la dernière de ses éventualités. Comment devait-il comprendre une telle réaction ?.

Sirius avait été assez explicite pour qu'il sache exactement évaluer la gravité de ses actes et le terme « pas si grave » était loin d'être le premier qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

La tristesse l'envahit. Depuis six ans il essayait de faire cesser les jeux humiliants et stupides entre le Serpentard et les quatre Gryffondors sans parvenir au moindre résultat, mais surtout toutes ses tentatives pour essayer de mettre en confiance Severus avait été des échecs sans précédent. C'était son incompétence qui avait mené à cette catastrophe.

Mais il se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur ce qui aurait pu être fait pour éviter d'en arriver là. Doucement, il posa sa main sur le bras droit du jeune homme :

« Severus, regardez moi. »

Il releva la tête mais son regard fuyait toujours le sien.

« Croyez-moi, ce qui s'est passé est très grave. Même si vous étiez le monstre qu'ils décrivent, ce qui n'est pas le cas, ça ne lui aurait jamais donné le droit d'agir de la sorte. Et je peux vous assurer que le renvoie est une punition amplement méritée, peut-être même insuffisante. Si vous en faisiez la demande je pourrais perdre mon poste de Directeur pour avoir laissé une chose pareille se produire entre des élèves dont j'ai la garde. »

Les yeux de Severus étaient devenus plus humides que nécessaire. Ces mots, il les avait déjà entendus… c'étaient ceux de Lily il n'y a pas si longtemps…

Alors pourquoi étaient-ils si difficile à entendre ?

Dans un geste de réconfort, Dumbledore resserra son étreinte sur le bras du jeune homme qui poussa un grognement de douleur. Le vieil homme retira sa main immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils :

« Vous êtes blessé ?

- Non, non, ça va. », S'empressa de répondre Severus.

Le mensonge était sorti tout seul, par la force de l'habitude probablement, mais il ne fit que renforcer l'inquiétude du Directeur qui déclara d'autorité :

« Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. »

L'homme s'était levé et attendait qu'il fasse de même pour partir. Cependant Severus hésitait. Pourtant il n'avait guère le choix et encore moins de raisons de s'opposer à une telle décision. Après tous, il y a encore une heure il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour une potion antidouleur.

Mais cela faisait simplement trop d'un coup et il avait la sensation désagréable de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur les événements ou même sur lui. Il avait besoin de respirer.

Le Directeur revint près de lui et planta son regard bleu dans le sien :

« Tout va bien Severus. Je vous le promets. Tout ira bien. »

Et Albus Dumbledore réussit enfin là où il avait toujours échoué : il gagna sa confiance.

* * *

Severus sortit de l'infirmerie dans le même état second d'égarement qu'il y était rentré. Fasciné, il fit jouer chaque muscle et chaque articulation de son bras droit sans ressentir la moindre douleur.

La vie réserve parfois de drôle de surprise.

Un jour, vous n'avez rien, si ce n'est des blessures douloureuses et l'angoisse de voir leur cause se reproduire, avec l'impression écrasante d'être toujours seul dans un monde regrettant jusqu'au jour de votre naissance. Et le jour suivant, des personnes dont vous n'attendiez plus rien se mettent à vous aider et une infirmière zélée fait disparaitre jusqu'à votre plus petite égratignure en vociférant contre les salopards immoraux tout en vous couvrant de gestes affectueux et protecteurs.

Il ne souvenait pas avoir déjà reçu autant de sollicitude dans sa courte vie et il sentait confusément qu'il pourrait s'habituer très vite à ce genre de marque d'attention. Cependant, passant devant une des majestueuses fenêtres du château, il remarqua soudain les rayons rasant du soleil. Merlin, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard ! Il s'élança vers la bibliothèque en espérant que la chance lui sourirait encore une ultime fois pour la journée.

Alors qu'il courrait, il réalisa à quel point il pouvait être agréable de ne pas sentir quels muscles travaillent lors d'un effort, en fait il n'avait jamais autant apprécié le fonctionnement normal de son corps !

Il arriva enfin à la bibliothèque, légèrement essoufflé, et entra dans la pièce silencieuse. Quelques élèves travaillaient encore, des dernières années pour la plupart, mais au fond de la pièce, cachée derrière une lourde étagère remplie de livres de Métamorphose, il finit par trouver Lily. La jeune fille s'était installée à une table près d'une fenêtre donnant sur le parc, les derniers rayons du soleil couchant venaient frapper ses cheveux dont les reflets roux semblaient plus étincelant que jamais.

Existait-il seulement quelque chose de plus merveilleux sur cette terre que Lily Evans ? Il en doutait sérieusement.

Malgré son envie de l'aborder il resta figer à quelques mètres d'elle, craignant qu'elle lui reproche son retard ou qu'il ne parvienne pas à aligner plus de deux mots comme ce midi. Mais quand elle finit par relever la tête et se rendit enfin compte de sa présence, ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'une vive inquiétude.

« Severus ! Alice m'a dit que tu avais été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la nouvelle se soit déjà répandue et encore moins à devoir s'expliquer aussi rapidement, alors que lui-même avait du mal à assimiler tout les événements de la journée. Finalement il lui dit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et qu'il ressassait sans cesse depuis qu'il l'avait lui-même appris:

« Sirius s'est dénoncé. »

Il se demanda distraitement s'il avait fait la même tête devant Dumbledore.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius passa la porte de la salle commune le vague à l'âme. Il avait passé le plus clair de son après-midi à réfléchir dans une salle de classe abandonnée et maintenant la tempête qui avait agité son esprit était retombée. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix et il ne le regrettait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire non plus que la sanction l'avait surpris, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir terrifié et perdu face à son avenir devenu plus qu'incertain. Surtout que le directeur avait été plus que clair : il était obligé de raconter toute la vérité à James, Rémus et Peter avant de quitter Poudlard pour éviter qu'ils ne s'en prennent à Snape pour le venger.

Il savait qu'il leur devait la vérité, mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait leur dire ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait bien trop peur de leurs réactions. Surtout depuis qu'il avait du affronter celles de Dumbledore et de Lily !

Il se sentait si seul et désemparé…

Si seulement ses amis pouvaient comprendre qu'il s'en voulait suffisamment ! Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait comprendre qu'il avait lui aussi besoin qu'on le réconforte et qu'on le soutienne…

Sirius monta l'escalier avec lenteur, écrasé par ses sombres pensées, par le remord et la peur. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre, la main sur la poignée. Il pouvait entendre la voix de James et Rémus résonner à travers le lourd panneau de bois et sans qu'il puisse mette un nom sur ce sentiment, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il voulait profiter encore une fois de ses amis, avant que son horrible secret vienne obscurcir leur relation. Une dernière fois avant son départ…

Déterminé à passer une bonne soirée, il essaya de chasser ses inquiétudes et se composa une expression détendue et enthousiaste. Lentement, il prit une longue inspiration, espérant rassembler assez de courage pour donner le change face aux trois personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux sur cette terre….

Il lui avait fallu exactement trois secondes pour comprendre que ses espoirs de passer une dernière soirée d'insouciance avec ses amis venaient de s'évanouir brusquement. En entrant, James, Rémus et Peter, qui semblaient pourtant absorbés dans une très sérieuse discussion, s'étaient brutalement tus et le regardaient maintenant avec une expression à la fois gênée et grave. Nul besoin d'être à Serdaigle pour comprendre quel était le sujet de conversation…

Une profonde lassitude l'envahit, accompagnée d'une violente envie de fuir. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus de cette journée interminable, où tous les événements semblaient s'enchaîner de manière à l'entrainer au fond du gouffre.

Il avait besoin de souffler, de reprendre ses esprits, d'échapper un instant à ce flot de regards accusateurs, de reproches et de déceptions. Il était trop abattu pour affronter une nouvelle conversation.

Mais il voyait bien la lueur déterminée dans les yeux de James, et même s'il sentait que Rémus était moins sur de lui, il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans donner d'explication. Malgré cela, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout en faisant comme si de rien n'était :

« Salut les gars, vous m'attendiez ?, lança-t-il joyeusement.

Un silence lourd accueillit sa tentative et Rémus et James s'échangèrent des regards gênés, essayant sans doute de déterminer lequel des deux oseraient mettre les pieds dans le plat en premier, alors que Peter observait la scène, probablement un peu dépassé. Finalement, c'est Rémus qui se lança :

« Sirius, il faudrait qu'on parle. », dit calmement le jeune homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme soupira discrètement, mais ne chercha pas à mentir plus longtemps. Tendu à l'extrême, il vint s'assoir à leur côté, et demanda avec une voix qu'il avait voulu nonchalante, mais qui sortit transpirante de nervosité:

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

James ouvrit la bouche dans l'attention manifeste de lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais Rémus le devança d'une voix calme et mesurée :

« Écoute Sirius, on sait que d'ordinaire tu préfères régler tes problèmes tout seul et on t'a laissé du temps pour le faire. Mais…depuis vendredi tu sembles aller de moins en moins bien…

- Je vais très bien », le coupa-t-il trop vite, comme si cette simple affirmation pouvait suffire à effacer leurs inquiétudes.

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien, répliqua James avec agacement. Et on a le droit de savoir pourquoi !

- Je vous promets que je vous le dirais demain, promit le jeune homme quasiment en suppliant. S'il vous plait…

- Sirius !, s'exclama James avec colère, malgré le regard réprobateur de Rémus. Ça fait trois jours que tu refuses de nous parler ! Tu crois qu'on n'a pas remarqué ? Tu restes dans la chambre, tu n'écoutes pas en classe et maintenant tu sèches même les cours ! Tu t'es regardé dans une glace récemment ? Tu as des cernes effrayants, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours ! Tu crois que ça nous amuse de te voir comme ça ? »

Pendant un moment, un silence choqué retentit dans la pièce, alors que James s'était brutalement arrêté dans sa tirade, embarrassé d'avoir mis à jour son inquiétude de manière aussi flagrante. Après quelques secondes, il conclut d'une voix plus posée, mais aussi plus triste, comme si le silence de son meilleure ami lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne voulait l'admettre :

« Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. »

Sirius était resté figé et un peu honteux devant la réaction de James qui lui semblait totalement démesurée.

Son comportement avait-il été réellement si alarmant ? Il avait été trop préoccupé ces derniers jours pour y penser réellement et même maintenant qu'il essayait de s'en souvenir ça restait très vague…

Il devait leur raconter, de toutes façons ce n'était pas comme s'il avait réellement le choix… Il pouvait sentir la peur et la nervosité se cristalliser au creux de son ventre à cette seule idée, enserrant ses entrailles dans un étau de glace. Son regard passa sur le visage de chacun de ses amis avec anxiété. Est-ce qu'ils pourraient comprendre ce que lui-même n'arrivait pas à concevoir ?

Mais ils l'avaient déjà pardonné une fois et James et lui étaient comme des frères...

Il baissa les yeux un court moment en priant pour que tout se passe bien, espérant aussi pouvoir trouver enfin un peu de soutien :

« D'accord. Je vais vous expliquer, mais ne me coupez pas la parole… »

James voulut protester, mais d'un seul regard désapprobateur Rémus le convint de faire ce qu'on lui disait sans poser de question. Tous le regardaient maintenant, attendant la suite, et pris au piège Sirius ne put que sauter dans le précipice.

* * *

Un silence pesant s'était abattu sur la chambre.  
Il avait tout raconté d'une seule traite, la blague, Lily, son renvoi…vraiment tout, et maintenant il attendait anxieusement que quelque chose se passe et mette un terme à cette attente insupportable.

Peter et Rémus étaient visiblement trop choqués pour savoir comment réagir. Rémus, surtout, semblait partager, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à décider ce qui était le plus important entre l'immoralité de ses actes et le fait qu'il ait de lui-même accepté la punition. Mais ce qui était autrement plus inquiétant, c'était l'expression de James, alors qu'il allait et venait dans la chambre, ses pas vifs semblant à peine contenir sa colère…

« Depuis quand tu prépares un coup sans nous prévenir ? »

La phrase aurait pu paraître anodine, si le ton de son meilleur ami n'avait pas été aussi acide et tranchant….  
Il aurait tellement voulu avoir une explication à lui donner ! Mais il n'avait rien, et devant son silence, James, s'arrêta brutalement de marcher, et reprit d'un ton encore plus incisif:

« Hein, Sirius ! Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?

- Je ne sais pas, bredouilla le jeune homme.

- Tu mens ! »

Le cri furieux de James le fit sursauter, alors que son espoir de trouver enfin un peu de réconfort dans cette journée maudite disparaissait.

« Tu savais que c'était aller beaucoup trop loin ! Tu savais qu'on t'en empêcherait ! C'est pour ça que tu ne nous a rien dit ! »

Chaque mot avait été prononcé avec une colère blessée qui l'ébranlait plus encore que le regard de haine d'Evans. Il savait qu'il se sentait trahis et rien au monde ne pouvait lui faire plus de mal que de savoir qu'il avait déçu son meilleur ami.

Mais James semblait décidé à ne pas lui laisser le moindre répit et une amertume sourde se dessinait maintenant sur ses traits :

« Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais…

- Non !, s'écria Sirius, révolté par cette accusation. Je te jure, je n'ai pas réfléchi !

- Comme l'année dernière ?, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Non ! Ca n'a rien à voir !», s'insurgea le jeune homme.

Sirius sentait la panique l'envahir, au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait la situation lui échapper. Mais James, pris d'une rage froide, ne s'arrêtait pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Sirius ? Après avoir essayé de le faire tuer par un autre, tu as décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure ?

- James ! », voulu le tempérer Rémus, mais sans conviction, comme s'il commençait à douter à son tour.

Sirius ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que James puisse le penser capable de ça.

« Je voulais juste lui faire peur !

- C'est ta version !

- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne l'aurais jamais… Non !

- Pourquoi on te croirait ? Tu nous avais juré que tu n'avais pas voulu le tuer ! Que tu étais incapable de penser à quelque chose d'aussi terrible ! Et regarde ce que tu as fait cette fois !

- James…, implora Sirius. Je t'en prie, arrête ! »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, comme si ce simple geste pouvait le protéger de la colère de son ami. Pendant un bref moment, le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce, alors que James, surpris par sa réaction, attendait qu'il parle, la mâchoire crispée par le ressentiment. Lentement, Sirius releva la tête, sa gorge était douloureusement serrée et ses yeux le brulaient. Il prit une longue respiration, puis, en les regardant dans les yeux, il murmura aussi sincèrement qu'il le pouvait:

« J'ai été stupide. Je le sais. Mais je vais être puni pour ça… » Il s'arrêta un bref instant, baissant de nouveau les yeux. « Dans deux jours, je devrais partir. On ne pourra plus se voir avant longtemps...S'il vous plait… J'aimerais passer ces derniers jours avec mes amis… »

Il n'avait même pas cherché à dissimuler l'espoir dans sa voix et il cacha maladroitement le tremblement de ses mains. Il aurait voulu leur dire à quel point il tenait à eux… à quel point il se sentait coupable…

Mais, si James avait été touché par sa déclaration, il ne le montra pas. Au lieu de ça, il prit la parole à son tour, d'une voix froide et sans appel :

« Tu nous a menti, Sirius. Volontairement. Dans le seul but de nous cacher ce dont tu es capable. Je me fiche que tu partes. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi. »

Le jeune homme se retourna sans afficher le moindre regret, alors que Sirius essayait tant bien que mal de trouver les mots pour le retenir. James ouvrit la porte, mais s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement, et regarda Rémus et Peter, les enjoignant silencieusement à choisir leur camp dans l'instant.

Paniqué, Sirius croisa le regard de Rémus et pendant un moment, il pensa qu'il avait peut-être encore une chance, tant le doute se reflétait dans les yeux dorés. Le loup garou regarda tour à tour ses deux amis, déchiré par le choix qui s'imposait à lui, et après quelques secondes, il baissa la tête, visiblement consterné par la tournure de la situation :

« Je suis désolé Sirius », murmura-t-il en allant rejoindre James.

Sans surprise, Sirius regarda Peter suivre les deux autres, se ralliant comme toujours au choix de la majorité.

La porte claqua violemment, lui coupant le souffle.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire…

Le tremblement de ses mains redoubla.

Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça !

Il sentait qu'il suffoquait et chercha désespérément à respirer. Mais l'air semblait se bloquer dans sa gorge oppressée.

Il avait tout perdu.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux douloureux pour mourir sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

Il les avait perdus.

Un gouffre terrifiant s'ouvrit sous ses pieds, alors qu'il réalisait qu'ils étaient partis. L'accablante solitude à laquelle il était contraint opprima soudain ses poumons et son cœur, rendant sa respiration encore plus difficile.  
Il n'avait pas conscience des larmes qui venaient maintenant s'abîmer par centaines sur sa robe, ni même des spasmes douloureux qui le secouaient.

Les accusations de James remontaient, raisonnant dans son esprit, le tourmentant sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'enfuir.

Lentement, il s'allongea sur son lit et se recroquevilla, comme pour disparaître.

Et s'il avait raison ?

Sa culpabilité et son dégoût de lui-même se réveillèrent, allumant un feu violent au creux de son ventre.

Il voulait que tout s'arrête ! Il sentait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.  
Il sombrait, sans même s'en rendre compte, sans même songer à s'échapper, conscient que ce n'était que justice.  
Il voulait mourir.

Il avait besoin d'aide. Plus que jamais. Mais il n'avait même plus la prétention de la demander.  
Il savait maintenant qu'il ne la méritait pas.

* * *

Severus s'était réveillé…optimiste. L'absence de courbature ou de douleur, et l'angoisse de croiser Sirius disparaissant peu à peu, jouaient bien sur beaucoup dans cet état d'esprit pour le moins inhabituel, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Le souvenir de sa soirée à la bibliothèque avec Lily aurait suffi à lui seul à le rendre euphorique.

Un spectateur extérieur n'aurait pourtant vu que deux jeunes gens travaillant sur leur note de cours en discutant à voix basse. Mais lui se rappelait avec une précision étonnante la chaleur de son corps si proche et l'instant suprême où elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne pour attirer son attention.

Il avait conscience que c'était ridiculement insignifiant, mais pour l'instant il avait arbitrairement décidé que tant que Lily Evans ferait partie de sa vie, vivre resterait supportable.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise à l'idée du renvoi de Sirius. Il avait toujours du mal à croire que le jeune homme se soit dénoncé de sa propre initiative et quelque part, il avait réellement envie de savoir ce qui avait motivé cette décision étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le calcul qui l'avait amené à faire ça, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en aurait jamais parlé.

Mais son malaise n'avait rien à voir avec sa curiosité. Malgré l'attention et la compréhension qu'il avait reçu la veille, ce renvoie le dérangeait. C'était étrange…et tellement contradictoire…Pas seulement à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait, il avait si souvent cherché un moyen de le faire renvoyer que ça n'avait simplement aucun sens de le regretter aujourd'hui. Mais confusément, il se rendait maintenant compte que Sirius avait une place non négligeable dans sa vie. Pendant tant d'années, il avait répondu à ses provocations, pesté contre son arrogance ou rougit de ses insultes touchant souvent si justes…

Il commençait à réaliser à quel point Sirius avait toujours été omniprésent dans ses pensées…

Quel ironie de se rendre compte qu'on est dépendant de son ennemi ! De sa haine ?

Il en venait même à se demander s'ils méritaient vraiment toute cette attention ? Car c'était à cause de son obsession de vengeance qu'il avait tant blessé sa meilleure amie…

Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas accordé autant d'importance aux provocations des Gryffondors tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé…

Cette pensée le laissa perplexe. Lily la lui avait pourtant souvent répétée, mais il commençait seulement à comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

La cloche retentit soudain, le ramenant brutalement dans la réalité où Binns finissait de donner quelques devoirs, alors que la plupart des élèves s'empressaient déjà de quitter la classe. Severus regarda autour de lui d'un air un peu hagard. En faisant un grand effort de concentration, il pouvait vaguement se souvenir que le cours portait sur les guerres gobelines du XIème siècle, mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'il avait retenu. Il poussa un long soupir, exaspéré par sa propre attitude. Encore un cours de passé où il n'avait absolument rien écouté… Son esprit semblait refusé de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit, ses pensées se ramenant toutes immanquablement vers ses récents problèmes.

Il devait se reprendre rapidement s'il ne voulait pas que ses résultats chutent drastiquement !

Pourtant, malgré son inattention flagrante, il n'avait quasiment reçu aucune remontrance de la part des professeurs, contrairement à la veille. Le professeur Flitwick s'était même contenté de lui demander discrètement, et sans une once d'agacement dans la voix, d'essayer de faire un effort pour écouter le cours, alors qu'il gribouillait sur son parchemin, plongé dans ses réflexions, depuis au moins 45 minutes.

Manifestement, ils avaient tous reçu la consigne de le laisser tranquille quelques temps et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu honteux en imaginant ce que Dumbledore avait du leur dire pour expliquer la situation.

Sans se hâter, il commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac, attendant que tous les autres soient partis pour sortir à son tour. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à écouter Marcus se vanter d'avoir reçu une invitation dans le cercle privé des Malefoy cet été. Bien sur, lui et les autres étaient de bons amis, surtout quand il s'agissait de trouver une bonne vengeance contre les Gryffondors, mais il leur en voulait un peu de n'avoir rien remarqué ces quatre derniers jours… Il savait bien que seuls ses mérites en matière de magie noire et de potion les conduisaient à accepter un sang-mêlé dans leur bande, mais il avait pensé que les innombrables services qu'il leur rendait durant l'année les auraient amenés à s'intéresser un peu plus à lui. Il s'était visiblement trompé.

Parfois, il enviait vraiment l'amitié indéfectible qui liait Potter et Black.

La classe était vide maintenant. Seul le fantôme de Binns le regardait sans le voir, attendant d'un air morne qu'il passe la porte à son tour. Le regard dénué de vie, mais pas d'agacement, le persuada de presser le pas, et il était à peine sorti que la porte se refermait déjà avec fracas. Visiblement, il n'était pas conseillé de perturber le quotidien ennuyeux du fantôme, pensa le jeune homme sarcastique. Peut-être qu'il craignait de se rendre compte de son trépas si jamais il était confronté à trop de changement ?

Mais sa pensée ironique s'évanouit subitement. Le couloir étroit et vide, était plongé dans l'obscurité et sans raison apparente son cœur s'emballa brusquement dans sa poitrine, alors qu'un frisson glacé remontait dans son dos. Instinctivement, il scruta l'obscurité à la recherche d'une menace tangible, en tirant sa baguette d'un geste vif. Durant près d'une minute, il se tint immobile, guettant le moindre mouvement, le ventre douloureusement noué.

Finalement, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien.  
Il n'y avait probablement jamais rien eu…

Agacé, il baissa sa baguette. Il savait que sa réaction n'avait rien à voir avec sa méfiance habituelle. Ce n'était pas Potter qu'il avait imaginé en train de l'épier et ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague dont il avait voulu se protéger…

Ça confinait au ridicule ! Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à avoir peur du noir à cause de cet abruti ! Furieux contre lui-même, il ne pouvait que constater l'état de tension de son corps et le résonnement sourd au rythme effréné de son sang battant contre ses tempes. C'était la première fois qu'il constatait réellement combien ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau depuis l'épisode des vestiaires et il se sentait ridicule.

Il voulut ranger sa baguette, mais se retrouva bloqué par son bras gauche. Pour le coup, son exaspération passa encore un cran au dessus.

Inconsciemment, sa main gauche s'était saisie d'un pan de sa robe de sorcier, qu'elle serrait encore quasi convulsivement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se surprenait à chercher le contact rassurant du tissu, dans le but manifeste de vérifier qu'il avait toujours des vêtements, et encore une fois il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Un peu déprimé, il se remit en route. Il avait encore quelque chose à faire avant d'aller manger.

* * *

Comme elle le lui avait promis la veille, Lily l'attendait devant la bibliothèque pour lui prêter le cours d'arithmancie qu'il avait manqué à cause de son passage à l'infirmerie. Cependant, la jeune fille l'accueillit avec une attitude réservée qui contrastait violemment avec celle de la veille. Bien sûr, elle lui passa les quelques parchemins comme convenu, mais pratiquement sans lui adresser la parole. Il se sentit brutalement complètement décontenancé face à un comportement aussi distant. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait, ni la veille ni aujourd'hui, pour qu'elle lui en veuille ! Sa gorge se serra alors que l'éventualité de la perdre encore une fois se dessinait dans son esprit. Alors, avec une nervosité palpable, il décida de lancer lui-même la conversation :

« Merci pour ce cours, c'est le seul que je ne peux pas emprunter à Mulciber »

Il nota avec inquiétude une furtive expression d'agacement traverser le visage de son amie, qui ramassa son sac dans l'intention manifeste de partir. Severus sentit aussitôt la panique l'envahir, accompagnée, il faut le dire, d'une certaine dose de ras-le-bol général :

« Attends ! Est-ce qu'on pourra se voir demain ? »

Bien. Il était maintenant complètement ridicule. Cependant, Lily était maintenant contrainte de lui répondre :

« Écoute Severus… », sa voix était un tel mélange d'embarras et de détermination qu'il comprit tout de suite qu'il n'apprécierait pas la réponse, « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

La journée avait trop bien commencé…

« Pourquoi ? »

Il reconnu à peine la voix froide qui s'échappa de ses lèvres pleines d'amertume et Lily dut se sentir légèrement coupable, car elle reposa son sac, acceptant tacitement de lui accorder cette discussion. Pourtant, elle hésita un moment avant de s'expliquer, essayant probablement de trouver les mots les plus appropriés.

« Je n'ai pas l'attention de te laisser tomber et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je ferais ce que je peux pour t'aider. Mais…c'est pour une bonne raison que je ne te parlais plus…et rien ne justifie que je te pardonne. Rien n'a changé depuis l'année dernière… »

Elle semblait triste en disant ces mots, mais quelque soit les sentiments qui pouvaient l'agiter, ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi violent que les siens. C'était un mélange de désespoir, à l'idée que ces derniers jours n'aient été qu'une brève trêve pour lui rappeler combien il avait souffert de son absence, de colère et de rancœur, face à ce jugement si définitif et la facilité avec laquelle elle semblait arriver à le rayer de sa vie, et de lassitude, parce que ça avait été agréable de se reposer un peu sur elle et qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter une désillusion de plus.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça encore une fois ! Tout d'un coup, il eut l'intime conviction qu'il ne devait pas lâcher le morceau avant de l'avoir convaincu de lui laisser une seconde chance.

« Alors dis-moi ce que tu me reproches exactement.

- Pardon ?, bafouilla-t-elle surprise, s'attendant surement à un éclat de colère à la place de cette phrase neutre lancée avec détermination.

- Qu'est-ce qui me rend tellement infréquentable ?, répéta Severus avec un brin de défiance.

- Je pense que tu le sais déjà.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit !, rétorqua-t-il cette fois avec humeur. Je ne voulais pas perdre la face devant eux, c'est tout.

- Tu aurais pu dire n'importe quelle autre insulte, mais tu as choisi celle là et ça, ça signifie quelque chose ! », s'emporta Lily blessée.

- Je me suis excusé des dizaines de millier de fois ! On se connaît depuis 8 ans et tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours considéré que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pourquoi tu refuses de me pardonner ma seule erreur !

- Ta seule erreur !, s'exclama Lily scandalisée. Tu as vu ce que tu es devenu ? Si tu t'acharnais uniquement sur Potter et sa bande, je m'en ficherais, mais là c'est très différent ! Tu t'attaques parfois à des premières années sous prétexte qu'ils sont nés moldu !

- Je ne les attaque pas personnellement, c'est Mulciber et les autres qui s'amusent avec les plus jeunes, protesta-t-il.

- Et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu profites du spectacle ?, ricana-t-elle avec mépris.

- Non !, s'insurgea le jeune homme.

- Alors quoi ? »

Sur le coup, il ne trouva rien à dire et un lourd silence tomba entre eux. Lily reprit, désabusée :

« Tu vois, c'est ça le problème. Peut-être que tu ne participes pas à leurs attaques les plus cruelles, mais tu ne t'y opposes pas non plus et tu continues à rester avec eux.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec nous deux, protesta-t-il sans grande conviction, s'attirant un regard noir de reproche.

- Tes amis veulent voir les gens comme moi mourir ! Tu ne peux pas cautionner ce qu'ils font et venir me voir ensuite comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance !

- Et les tiens d'amis ! Ils trouvent très drôle de me voir ridiculiser et tu ne dis rien ! Ta chère Alice était pliée en deux la dernière fois qu'ils m'ont attaqué et je ne t'ai pas entendu lui faire de reproche ! Et Rémus ! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas discuter avec lui ! Et pourtant, il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'il regarde Potter et Black me jeter un sort, sans même bouger le petit doigt ! Quand il ne participe pas lui-même, bien sûr ! Alors, c'est quoi la différence entre lui et moi, Lily ? »

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite. La tirade furieuse et amère l'avait ébranlé. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle et n'appréciait pas vraiment de se voir jeter en pleine figure l'incohérence de ses propres actes. Cependant, même si elle était prête à admettre que son jugement ait pu être hâtif ou un peu trop manichéen, il n'en restait pas moins que la situation n'était pas comparable sur de nombreux points.

« Potter et sa bande sont des gamins immatures qui ne te supportent pas, mais Mulciber ou Malfoy voudraient voir se soumettre à eux toute une partie de la population en se basant uniquement sur son origine. Les premiers sont des crétins, les seconds des ordures. Peut-être que sur les méthodes les seconds sont à peine pires que les premiers, mais sur le fond il n'y a simplement pas de comparaison possible. Si tu t'associes à eux, tu t'opposes forcément à moi, Severus. »

Il savait tout ça. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre combien sa situation était beaucoup plus compliquée.

Mais il s'était promis de ne pas laisser s'échapper cette chance et il ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution :

« Et si je les laisse tomber ? »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Si j'arrête de les fréquenter, est-ce que tu accepterais de me donner une autre chance ? »

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez vous imaginer comme je suis contente d'être venu à bout de ce chapitre!  
Dites moi vite ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait...

Par ailleur, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire si vous pensez que le rating M est justifié ou pas?


	6. Chapter 6

La journée enfin terminée, Severus sortit de la classe avec soulagement. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal n'étaient pas vraiment les plus propices à la réflexion, surtout les cours pratiques comme celui-ci. Or, réfléchir il en avait bien besoin, s'il voulait sortir de la bouse d'hippogriffe dans laquelle il s'était mis tout à l'heure !

Sur le moment, sa proposition lui avait semblait excellente, et en réalité c'était surement la seule façon de prouver sa bonne foi à Lily. Après tout, choisir entre elle et Mulciber était d'une facilité déconcertante… En fait, plus il y songeait, plus il constatait qu'aucun de ses condisciples ne lui manqueraient réellement. Peut-être Regulus…et encore.

Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il aurait du réfléchir un peu plus avant d'accepter toutes ses conditions sans négocier. Car dans sa situation actuelle, couper toutes relations avec ses amis était pratiquement impensable et ce n'était pas les raison qui manquaient !

D'abord, ils étaient son seul rempart contre Potter et sa bande, son seul moyen d'avoir un peu de tranquillité à l'extérieur de sa salle commune. Cependant, même à l'intérieur, avoir de bonnes relations avec eux était quasiment vital, les Serpentards n'aimant pas particulièrement les dissidents, surtout quand ils sont de sang-mêlés.

Se les mettre à dos revenait donc à devoir supporter blagues et humiliations sans interruption, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de sa maison, pendant plus d'une année. La plupart des élèves avait beau le mépriser, voir le détester, depuis sa première année, ça ne rendait pas son isolement plus facile à vivre et il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'accentuer le phénomène. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir dans ces conditions… Même avec Lily en contrepartie. Même si la bande de Potter se voyait priver de son membre le plus imaginatif…

Mais la principale raison était encore bien plus déplaisante.

Mulciber avait promis de l'héberger pendant les vacances d'été et de l'aider à financer sa septième année. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour échapper à son père et il était hors de question qu'il retourne chez lui, quoiqu'il arrive.

Or, Lily venait de le priver de tous recours pour cet été et il refusait de lui demander son aide.

Le problème semblait insoluble.

* * *

Sirius se sentait vide. Pas seulement de pensée. Il se sentait vide d'énergie et de sens.

Depuis la veille où il s'était allongé sur son lit, il n'avait plus bougé. Ses larmes avaient fini par se tarir, le laissant plus mort que vivant, et il était resté là, à fixer le vide… Impossible de dormir, ni de se lever, même pour manger ou se laver. Pas le courage, ni même l'envie.

Quelques parts, il lui était resté un dernier espoir de les voir changer d'avis, mais quand les trois garçons avaient fini par revenir dans la chambre pour se coucher, ils avaient totalement ignoré son existence, achevant un peu plus leur œuvre : sa mise à mort.

Depuis, les mots de James revenaient inlassablement le harceler, le blessant toujours plus, se mêlant étroitement aux paroles de Dumbledore et de Lily pour le torturer.

Son esprit semblait s'écrouler littéralement sous le poids de leurs accusations acérées et de leur déception…Tout se mélangeait en une masse informe de répulsion nichée au creux de sa poitrine, lui répétant inlassablement qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait et qu'il ne devait pas chercher à lutter contre son châtiment légitime. Et il ne luttait pas… Il laissait le remord, la honte et le désespoir l'envahir, le privant progressivement de tout estime de soi.

La seule raison qui l'avait finalement poussé à se lever en fin d'après-midi, c'était la crainte de devoir encore affronter leur indifférence quand ils rentreraient de cours.

Alors, il s'était trainé jusqu'à la salle de bain, puis habillé, afin de quitter les quartiers Gryffondors avant leur retour.

Sans conviction, il se mit à parcourir les couloirs d'un pas lent, se débrouillant toujours pour choisir les moins fréquentés pour éviter les autres Maraudeurs, et surtout, éviter Snape.

Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de désobéir au Directeur qui lui avait formellement interdit de le voir.

Parfois, il regrettait vraiment cette décision… car elle le rendait incapable de réaliser une pensée qui lui venait de plus en plus souvent à l'esprit… s'excuser.

Il sentait au plus profond de lui ce besoin aussi confus qu'impérieux de demander son pardon au seul réellement concerné : Snape. De lui dire à lui à quel point il regrettait et qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour se racheter.

Pourtant, il savait que même s'il en avait eu le droit, il n'aurait pas trouvé le courage de le lui dire face à face et il se sentait misérable d'être aussi lâche.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas assez désespéré pour croire que le jeune homme lui accorderait une telle faveur. Il était trop bien placé pour savoir que Severus Snape n'était pas du genre à pardonner. Bien au contraire.

Sirius s'arrêta et posa son front contre une fenêtre, le cœur douloureusement serré.

Avoir son pardon… Il pouvait facilement imaginer à quel point sa conscience s'allégerait s'il lui accordait ne serait-ce qu'un début d'espoir d'être un jour excuser.

Mais il partait demain…et même s'il parvenait à le convaincre de l'écouter, il lui faudrait des années pour qu'il accepte ses excuses.

Tout comme James…

Sirius sentit le poids sur ses épaules s'alourdir encore.

Les accusations de son meilleur ami le tourmentaient sans relâche, créant un doute insidieux dans son esprit, déjà bien trop altéré par sa culpabilité et par la fatigue. Il n'était même plus sur de savoir pourquoi il avait envoyé Snape sous le Saule Cogneur, ni de savoir ce qu'il avait vraiment eu l'intention de faire en collant le corps mince contre le mur des vestiaires. De quoi aurait-il été réellement capable si ses attouchements n'avaient pas suffi à faire pleurer le Serpentard ?

Il réprima un frisson.

Il se faisait peur. Il se faisait horreur.

Écœuré et abattu, il s'absorba dans la contemplation du Parc à la fenêtre, son regard attiré par les quelques élèves qui paressaient sur la pelouse, en attendant le diner. Certains discutaient, d'autres jouaient aux cartes ou bien relisaient leurs cours… Toute cette nonchalance insouciante lui laissait un gout de cendre dans la bouche, mais il continuait à observer, se laissant volontairement tourmenter par cette vision.

La douleur représentait une alternative bienvenue à la culpabilité.

Soudain un grand éclair marron passa devant la fenêtre avant de disparaître tout aussi vite, le faisant violemment sursauter. Mais à peine deux secondes plus tard, la chose repassa dans son champ de vision et il sourit de sa bêtise. Le hibou qui l'avait surpris partait maintenant d'un vol souple vers la forêt interdite, une missive accrochée à ses serres.

Aussitôt, son moral s'assombrit de nouveau.

Lui aussi avait une lettre à envoyer.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire.

Il avait trop bien compris la leçon hier et il refusait de perdre son oncle, comme il avait déjà perdu ses amis.

Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait plus d'échappatoire : soit il essayait de s'expliquer au vieil homme, qui le renierait forcement, le laissant sans ressource, soit il ne lui disait rien et il serait livré à lui-même dans les rues de Londres, sans ressource.

Or, quitte à devoir choisir, il préférait encore ne pas le décevoir.

L'homme avait placé tant d'espoir en lui ! Il avait été le premier à croire en ses capacités, avant même qu'il ait eu l'âge de tenir une baguette. Le seul à l'avoir soutenu contre sa famille, quitte à se la mettre à dos à son tour. Sans lui, sa rébellion aurait rapidement tourné court, faute de moyen, mais il avait tout de même refusé de le laisser habiter chez lui pour le mettre face à ses responsabilités. Il ressentait un respect et une reconnaissance sans borne pour le vieil homme ! Alors, il ne pourrait jamais lui infliger une telle trahison…

Non, il allait simplement disparaître…

Descendre du Poudlard express et… rien…

Son cœur se serra alors qu'il essayait en vain de repousser ces pensées effrayantes.

Il resta encore un long moment à la fenêtre, sous l'emprise de ses pensées chaotiques, s'imaginant un avenir toujours plus noir, toujours plus incertain…

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il réalisa que la nuit était tombée qu'il sortit du marasme dans lequel il s'était plongé, rattrapé par des préoccupations plus terre à terre. S'il restait là, il finirait inévitablement par être découvert par un préfet, ou par Rusard, et il serait automatiquement ramené dans sa salle commune. Or, il n'avait toujours pas le courage de se retrouver face à ses compagnons de chambrée. Non, vraiment, il préférait encore dormir dehors…

Il poussa un soupir. La question restait de savoir où il pourrait aller ?

Heureusement la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même: la tour d'astronomie. Personne ne penserait qu'un élève voudrait aller de nuit dans un endroit aussi isolé du château.

Il se releva lentement et partit à travers les couloirs obscurs du château, dont les airs lugubres semblaient s'être mis au diapason de son humeur.

Le trajet jusqu'à la tour était assez long et même une fois là-bas, il lui fallut encore grimper un escalier interminable, mais après un long effort il réussit à atteindre l'air libre. Il déboucha sur le promontoire où se dressait l'observatoire plongé dans l'ombre et se dirigea vers les remparts où il s'accouda.

La nuit était claire et n'importe qui se tenant à sa place aurait eu le souffle coupé devant la splendeur paisible de ce paysage, éclairé seulement par la douce lueur des étoiles et de la lune. Mais le cœur du jeune homme était bien trop accablé pour être sensible à l'harmonie d'un tel moment.

Les yeux de Sirius embrassaient l'horizon et tout ce qu'ils voyaient c'était l'étendue de sa solitude devant l'immensité du ciel étoilé… l'étendue de son désespoir et de sa peur face à ce qui arriverait le lendemain, lorsqu'il serait si loin de Poudlard, bien plus loin que le plus lointain des lieux qu'il pouvait voir à présent.

Que ferait-il une fois que le train le débarquerait sur le quai 9 ¾ ? Sans argent, ni diplôme. Sans famille, ni amis… Où allait-il vivre, manger et dormir, lui qui ne connaissait rien du monde moldu et qui se trouvait désormais à la marge de son propre monde ? Comment pourrait-il s'en sortir dans ces conditions…

Il sentait la frayeur se déverser par vague déchainée dans son corps à chaque nouvelle question sans réponse, sans aucun espoir auquel se raccrocher.

Désespéré, il baissa les yeux et son regard plongea dans le vide.

Le monde sembla s'arrêter un instant.

Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cette tour était haute… Une fascination morbide s'empara de lui, absorbé par ce vide vertigineux et par la violence du choc qu'une telle chute devait provoquer. Il se sentait happé par ce néant obscur, miroir si parfait de ses pensées.

La réalité le frappa. Il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. Il ne pourrait pas vivre dans le dénuement le plus complet, hanté par le souvenir de ses amis perdus par sa faute et par l'horreur que ses actes lui inspiraient. Que ce soit dans cette minute, dans deux jours ou dans deux ans il ne restait plus qu'une fin possible…

Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

Rien n'avait jamais été aussi clair, aussi évident et simple que ce qu'il venait soudain de percevoir avec tant de lucidité.

Sa propre mort était désormais la seule aide qu'il pouvait encore espérer, une aide que cette fois-ci personne ne pourrait lui enlever…

L'idée aurait du l'amener au paroxysme de son désespoir, et pourtant, c'est une onde d'espoir qui le parcouru, faisant naître un sourire un peu tremblant sur son passage. Ne plus rien ressentir, ni culpabilité, ni solitude, et tout oublier…

Mais pas seulement. C'était probablement la seule manière de les convaincre qu'il se sentait réellement coupable, la seule manière de retrouver leur estime…

Lentement, Sirius se recula du parapet, l'esprit désespérément vide, mais étrangement clair. Une chute d'aussi haut aurait eu l'avantage de lui offrir une mort rapide, mais il se souvenait qu'il existait des protections magiques sur les murs de Poudlard pour éviter ce genre d'accident.

Il lui faudrait trouver autre chose…

Son regard balaya le dallage et après quelques instants il trouva une pierre assez volumineuse pour faire l'affaire. D'un geste automatique mais assuré, il la métamorphosa.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le manche du couteau un peu grossier qu'il tenait maintenant dans sa main. Mais, le contact rugueux du bois ne suffit pas à le sortir du profond détachement que lui inspirait cette scène surréaliste. Il rapprocha la lame de son bras.

L'appréhension le laissa un instant immobile. Il ne savait rien de ce qui l'attendait, ni l'intensité de la douleur, ni le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour s'évanouir alors qu'il se viderait de son sang, et il avait peur.

Sirius prit nerveusement une longue inspiration. Il devait être courageux, ce n'était qu'une épreuve à passer.

Pourtant, quand la lame se posa sur la peau fine de son poignet, ses craintes s'évanouirent.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? »

Sirius sursauta et lâcha son couteau qui tomba sur le sol dans un long résonnement métallique. Il se retourna vivement et une expression indéchiffrable se peignit sur son visage quand il découvrit Snape dans l'obscurité, adossé contre un mur, tenant sa baguette prudemment contre son flanc.

La lame émit un dernier tintement et un silence assourdissant retentit. Abasourdis, Sirius le dévisageait, refusant de croire que son ennemi de toujours venait de le surprendre en train de tenter de se suicider. Des sentiments contradictoires éclataient brutalement face à celui qu'il avait à la fois tant craint, et tant espéré, revoir.

Finalement, il se reprit et rétorqua, presque par automatisme, d'une voix basse :

« J'aurais plutôt pensé que l'idée te plairait. »

Snape ne cilla même pas, mais son regard s'enfonça dans le sien, sans que le moindre sentiment ne transparaisse dans le regard noir.

Pourtant, derrière les yeux insondables, le jeune homme affrontait une véritable tempête.

Il avait cru que la peur le paralyserait quand il se retrouverait face à lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Black arriver en haut de la tour, c'était de la colère. Comme si son corps entier était devenu de glace, alors que son sang lui était en feu. Tout son être s'était concentré sur cette rage intense et amère, nourrit par un puissant sentiment d'injustice et par la peur qui lui vrillait le ventre. Parce qu'elle était bien là, cette peur oppressante, qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté, alors que ces souvenirs humiliants se pressaient devant ses yeux.

Il avait eu envie de le faire payer ! De le prendre par surprise comme il l'avait fait avec lui et de trouver quelque chose d'au moins aussi cruel à lui infliger !

Jusqu'à ce qu'il métamorphose la pierre en lame…

Sirius détourna les yeux, incapable de supporter plus longtemps ce regard qui le renvoyait si durement au poids de ses propres remords.

« J'aimerais être seul », déclara-t-il d'un ton plus brutal qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Severus renifla dédaigneusement.

« J'ai vu ça, oui. »

Sirius serra les dents, blessé par son ton méprisant. Mais il resta sans réaction, les yeux baissés, partagé entre la honte et la désillusion. Pourtant, à quoi s'était-il attendu? A de la compassion ?

Loin d'apaiser le Serpentard, son attitude prostrée l'énerva encore un peu plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne supporte pas de ne plus être considéré comme la huitième merveille du monde ?, cracha-t-il avec dégoût. Ou bien tu veux juste faire un dernier coup d'éclat, comme le pathétique lâche que tu es ! »

Severus déversait sa colère comme on aurait extrait le venin d'une plaie, emporté par un besoin irrépressible de le provoquer, de l'insulter, de piétiner son ennemi déjà plus bas que terre dans un sursaut de rage. Il voulait le faire réagir, et voir se dessiner sur les traits fins du Gryffondor cette haine méprisante qui lui avait toujours été destiné, pour oublier la lame et l'image troublante de ce visage ravagé par la détresse.

« Réponds ! », éclata le jeune homme furieux.

Sirius ne pensa pas un instant à désobéir, mais la tension du moment, couplée à la honte et l'injustice de voir son geste dénigré et ridiculisé, avaient laissé son esprit désespérément vide. Toutes les belles phrases qu'il avait préparées, se dérobaient maintenant à lui, perdues au milieu d'un brouillard confus de sentiments tumultueux, que l'urgence de la situation ne faisait qu'épaissir. Le regard noir ne lui laissait cependant pas d'autre choix que de s'exécuter :

« C'est tout ce que je mérite… », Bafouilla Sirius d'une voix rauque.

Un silence choqué accueillit sa déclaration, et furieux qu'il ose lui balancer une telle énormité, Severus explosa.

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu te sens coupable, peut-être ? Tu n'en as rien à faire de moi ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est Potter et ta saloprie de loup-garou! »

« C'est faux ! », S'écria Sirius.

Comment savait-il pour James et Remus ? Soudain, il sentit la colère l'emporter sur tout le reste. Il n'avait pas le droit de le savoir ! Malgré tous les événements de la semaine, cette humiliation face à son ennemi de toujours le mettait hors de lui !

Serrant les poings, il s'avança vers Snape pour lui hurler sa façon de penser.

Le Serpentard pâlit d'un seul coup et recula contre le mur en levant sa baguette :

« Ne m'approche pas ! », cria le jeune homme terrorisé.

Sirius s'arrêta net, tétanisé.

Devant lui, Severus le fixait nerveusement, sa respiration paniquée résonnant dans la nuit alors qu'un léger tremblement agitait sa baguette.

Sa colère s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était déchainée. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour comprendre d'où venait ce mouvement de frayeur instinctif et il se sentit encore plus mal. Snape n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça avant. Il n'aurait jamais perdu son calme devant lui, et même si parfois il n'en menait pas large durant leur confrontation, il se débrouillait toujours pour dissimuler sa nervosité en arrogance ou en colère. Alors, cette réaction incontrôlable signifiait plus pour lui que toutes les remarques cinglantes et les insultes qu'il pouvait lui lancer.

Il avait sous son nez la preuve vivante des dégâts qu'il avait causé…

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Étourdis par le choc, il s'éloigna du Serpentard, effrayé et honteux de la terreur qu'il lui inspirait, pour s'assoir sur le parapet, le dernier élément encore assez stable auquel il pouvait se raccrocher. Le visage décomposé, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, accablé par la situation et désespéré d'en sortir un jour.

Resté seul, Severus prit conscience de sa réaction, en même temps qu'il réalisait que le danger était passé, et il rougit violemment en baissant sa baguette.

Il se sentait complètement ridicule… Ou plutôt il était complètement ridicule ! Et lâche aussi, réalisa-t-il avec amertume… Sa seule chance dans l'histoire était que Black soit trop accaparé par ses propres pensées pour s'en rendre compte !

« Je te demande pardon. »

Severus se figea de surprise, persuadé d'avoir imaginé cet aveu murmuré si bas. Mais Sirius leva sur lui ses yeux implorants et répéta doucement :

« Je suis vraiment désolé… pour tout. »

Il y avait tant de sincérité dans sa voix que Severus en resta sans réaction, troublé et en même temps incapable de le croire.

« Tu espères que tes amis te pardonneront si je le fais ?, l'accusa-t-il.

Sirius soupira, abattu par cette méfiance justifiée.

« Je te jure que non. »

Après un court silence il rajouta avec un pâle sourire désabusé :

« De toutes façons, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'ils me pardonnent…»

Sirius détourna les yeux et fit semblant de s'absorber dans la contemplation du paysage pour cacher la vague soudaine de tristesse qui l'assaillait.

Le silence s'installa et Snape, resté debout, hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Il aurait pu en profiter pour s'éclipser, mais pour quoi faire ? Se retrouver dans une chambre pleine de gens à qui il n'était même plus censé adresser la parole ?

Perplexe, il regarda la silhouette assise sur le muret, lui tournant à moitié le dos, les épaules basses et les mains crispées. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ressentait une pointe d'intérêt pour cette situation, voir Black transpirer à ce point le mal être avait quelque chose de…réconfortant.

Pas complètement rassuré, Severus se dirigea prudemment vers le rempart et s'assit à son tour, à une distance raisonnable de Sirius. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, une tristesse insondable imprimée sur le visage. Severus l'observa, puis posa les yeux sur le couteau abandonné sur le sol et une légère appréhension le parcouru. Il le détestait c'est vrai, mais pas au point d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience…même indirectement. Il retint un soupir exaspéré et chercha à contrecœur quelque chose à dire pour lui remonter le moral, un exercice qui lui était assez peu familier.

« Quand tu as essayé de me tuer, ils t'ont fait la gueule à peine une semaine, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Sirius le dévisagea, surpris, (Est-ce que Snape venait d'essayer de le réconforter ?), avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Il avait clairement noté la rancœur à peine voilée dans le ton du jeune homme et il se sentait un peu las, parce qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne, mais qu'il lui semblait que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne le ferait changer d'avis.

« Si tu savais comme ils m'en veulent encore… », Murmura-t-il malgré tout.

Severus haussa les épaules avec une expression sceptique, et il continua d'une voix découragée et lointaine, comme s'il parlait plus pour lui-même que pour se justifier :

« La plupart du temps ils font comme s'ils avaient oublié… mais dès que je fais quelque chose de travers ça revient sur le tapis. Ils doutent sans cesse de mes intentions… Et même sans ça, je les ais trahis. Ce n'était déjà plus comme avant, alors cette fois…Tu sais ce qu'on dit 'la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase'. »

Il lui adressa un pauvre sourire désenchanté avant de détourner les yeux. Cependant, Severus était loin d'être convaincu. Il les connaissait trop bien et Sirius n'était pas encore allé assez loin pour qu'ils le rejettent définitivement. Ce n'était qu'une question de jour, ou au pire de semaine, pour qu'ils le pardonnent.

Pourtant, étrangement, il semblait que Sirius, lui, y croyait.

Un silence perplexe s'installa. Ils sentaient confusément qu'il se jouait quelque chose d'important, sans pouvoir deviner jusqu'où cela les mènerait. Aucun des deux ne s'était imaginé une rencontre aussi éloignée de leur confrontation habituelle. En même temps, ' habituel' n'était pas vraiment le premier mot qu'il leur serait venu à l'esprit pour décrire ces derniers jours…

Après un moment, Severus surprit un bref sourire sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, l'interrogea-t-il un peu rudement, sa méfiance réveillée.

- Je me demandais quelles étaient les chances pour que tu sois ici au même moment que moi dans un endroit pareil. »

Honnêtement, il ne préférait pas y penser, parce que ça l'obligeait à imaginer ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas été là. L'idée le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais et il ne voulait pas s'y attarder plus que nécessaire :

« En réalité, il y a souvent des élèves qui viennent ici le soir. C'est l'endroit le plus tranquille du château pour réfléchir. »

Sirius buta sur le dernier mot. A quoi pourrait donc penser Snape sur cette tour isolée, si ce n'est à ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Son malaise revint au galop et il jeta un regard malheureux à son voisin qui lut facilement dans ses pensées :

« Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Black !, s'exaspéra le Serpentard.

Sirius s'empourpra, avant de réaliser ce que cela signifiait :

« S'il ne s'agit pas de ça, peut-être que je peux t'aider…

- Je ne te pardonnerais pas, trancha Snape d'une voix froide et sans appel.

- Je sais. ».

Cette réponse, au moins aussi assurée que la sienne, pris de court le Serpentard qui se surprit même à trouver l'idée moins rebutante que prévue. Objectivement, il devait admettre qu'en matière de fugue, Sirius était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un expert et dans sa situation n'importe quel conseil prendrait l'allure d'une bénédiction. En théorie.

Dans la pratique, rien que d'imaginer accepter de l'aide venant de Sirius Black il sentait son orgueil se révolter !

Seulement, Sirius ne comptait pas forcément attendre qu'il se décide et l'envoie balader sans réagir. Son hésitation signifiait forcement qu'il avait vu juste et l'aider à résoudre ce problème était une occasion inespérée de réparer ses torts, ou au moins une infime partie d'entre eux… Alors, il avait bien l'attention d'essayer de le convaincre :

« Raconte-moi… De toute façon tu ne risques rien, puisque je pars demain. »

Severus le fixa, hésitant, puis poussé par une force mystérieuse, il accepta de se confier :

« Lily m'a demandé de couper les ponts avec Mulciber, Avery et les autres. Mais Mulciber devait m'héberger cet été et m'aider à passer ma septième année… Du coup, je ne sais plus quoi faire… »

Sirius lut sans peine entre les lignes, mais malgré sa curiosité, il se garda bien de demander pourquoi il souhaitait à ce point prendre ses distances avec ses parents. Il préférait s'attacher à trouver une solution et celle qui lui était aussitôt venu à l'esprit lui paraissait aussi évidente qu'irréalisable et surréaliste. Il n'osait même pas lui en parler…

Seulement, il avait beau réfléchir, il n'en voyait aucune autre…

« J'ai une tente si tu veux, bredouilla le Gryffondor timidement.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- C'est une tente sorcière, elle est plutôt petite, juste une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain et une chambre, mais il y a de la place pour deux… »

Sirius avait tout débité d'un seul tenant pour devancer ses protestations et Snape le dévisageait maintenant d'un air tellement incrédule qu'il sentit de nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit… » Sa réponse lui attira un regard peu convaincu et découragé, il lui répéta avec sincérité ce qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de lui signifier depuis plus de dix minutes : « Je suis vraiment désolé… et si je peux t'aider je le ferais, parce que je m'en veux réellement … »

Au lieu de rejeter sa proposition comme il s'y était attendu, Snape sembla considérer la question. Il devait être désespéré pour envisager de passer deux mois avec lui… Surtout, si on considérait sa réaction incontrôlée de tout à l'heure et tout ce qu'elle impliquait…

A côté de lui, le Serpentard en était arrivé à peu près à la même conclusion, pourtant même si cette éventualité était loin de l'enthousiasmer, toutes celles auxquelles il avait pensé avant que Sirius vienne interrompre ses réflexions étaient loin d'être aussi réalisables et pratiques que celle-ci.

Alors il le ferait, pour elle…

Cependant, ce n'était qu'une partie de son problème.

« Comment as-tu payé ta sixième année et tes fournitures?

- Mon oncle me donnait un peu d'argent tout les mois…, répondit le Gryffondor avec gêne, devinant où il voulait en venir.

- Est-ce qu'il y aurait aussi…suffisamment pour deux ?

- Je…je ne pense pas recevoir encore de l'argent une fois que j'aurais été renvoyé…

- Mais dans l'absolu ?, insista Snape.

- Probablement…, s'avança Sirius avec prudence. Si on économise le plus possible et qu'on travaille pendant les vacances. »

Snape observa le Gryffondor perplexe devant lui. Par un étrange trait d'humour du destin, il détenait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour cet été, à condition bien sûr que son oncle lui donne toujours cet argent providentiel. Or, il pouvait résoudre ce problème, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire un tel geste pour Black. Ce qu'il lui donnait en échange ne suffisait pas…

Severus repensa à l'indifférence de ses condisciples, à l'année impossible qui l'attendait et aux nombres de fois où il avait envié l'amitié qui unissait Black et Potter alors que lui-même se sentait si seul. Il se rendit compte qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait…

« Qu'est-ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour te faire pardonner ?

- N'importe quoi. », déclara-t-il avec assurance.

Severus soupira, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait faire une chose pareille :

« Je pense que je peux convaincre Dumbledore d'annuler ton renvoi… »

La stupeur laissa Sirius sans voix.

« Mais à une seule condition…

- Laquelle ?, murmura Sirius inquiet.

- Tu devras promettre de faire pour moi tout ce que tu ferais pour Potter, aussi longtemps que je le souhaiterais et même si c'est contre Potter lui-même. »

La tension qui avait parcouru Sirius se dissipa. Il s'était attendu à pire… Après tout ce que lui demandait Snape revenait à le considérer désormais comme un ami, son meilleur ami pour être précis… Enfin, avec l'obligation, qui pouvait s'avérer extrêmement malsaine, d'être à ses ordres. Sirius imagina tout ce qu'il pourrait exiger de lui et un frisson vertigineux le parcouru. Il serait plus prudent de poser ses conditions dès maintenant.

« D'accord…mais dans tous les cas, tu ne pourras pas m'obliger à faire du mal à quelqu'un ou à enfreindre la loi. »

Severus serra les dents, pas qu'il considère ses revendications déplacées, il était juste blessé que Sirius ait jugé nécessaire de les souligner alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se servir de lui de cette façon. D'un autre côté, pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à se protéger lui-même, s'il lui prêtait de telle intention ?

Il se rappela soudain la raison pour laquelle Sirius était monté sur cette tour et il se sentit étrangement triste pour lui. A quel point pouvait-il être désespéré pour remettre sa vie dans les mains de son pire ennemi ?

« Marché conclu. », déclara-t-il malgré son empathie soudaine pour le Gryffondor. « Maintenant jure-le.

- Tu me pardonneras ? demanda maladroitement Sirius.

- Peut-être. »

C'était l'exact vérité, et il ne comptait pas s'engager à plus envers lui, alors qu'il ne savait plus où il en était sur la question. Pourtant, il regretta immédiatement le ton froid et péremptoire qu'il avait employé, aussi inutile que blessant. Sirius déglutit, mais ne montra aucun signe de protestation, résigné à se contenter d'un si mince espoir. Sans ciller, il planta son regard bleu dans le sien et d'une voix aussi déterminée que possible il déclara sans une once d'hésitation :

« Je le jure, sur mon honneur et celui de ma maison. »

Severus reconnu la formule traditionnelle des Gryffondors et il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de l'utiliser à tord et à travers. Sirius était sérieux et quelque chose dans ses yeux lui criait qu'il tiendrait parole.

Il avait désormais un être humain désespéré à ses ordres…

Et il n'était pas sur de devoir s'en réjouir.

Son silence inquiéta son vis-à-vis :

« Tu veux que je fasse un serment inviolable ? »

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'hésitation ou de peur dans sa voix et Severus ne doutait pas un instant qu'il en soit capable, mais aussi séduisante que l'idée puisse paraitre, son intuition lui soufflait qu'elle ferait perdre tout son sens à sa promesse.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Sirius sentit le poids de sa confiance raffermir sa détermination à tenir parole. Aucune menace de mort planant sur sa tête ne viendrait mettre en doute sa volonté de rédemption et il ressentait toutes les implications de cette réalisation.

S'il respectait sa promesse se serait par choix et non par obligation.

Le silence envahit de nouveau la nuit, les deux jeunes hommes prenant conscience des obligations effrayantes qu'ils venaient de se créer l'un envers l'autre.

Après un long moment, Sirius reprit la parole d'une voix un peu nerveuse et mal assurée :

« Et maintenant ? »

Severus le regarda longuement. Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui donne un ordre ?

Il chassa cette idée dérangeante et murmura doucement :

« Je ne sais pas… »

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus... Étant donné sa nature assez capitale pour l'histoire j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire, alors je serais ravi d'avoir votre opinion... (vraiment ravie!)

(Il ne reste maintenant qu'un seul chapitre:l'épilogue!)


	7. Epilogue

31 Octobre 1981.

Dans une petite maison de Londres, un bébé d'un peu plus d'un an écoutait religieusement son parrain, assis devant le feu qu'abritait une vieille commode, métamorphosée pour l'occasion en cheminée. Le petit garçon ponctuait cette palpitante narration de claquements de mains ravis et de gazouillements enthousiastes, pour le plus grand plaisir du conteur, ravi d'avoir un auditoire aussi conquis.

« On était piégé ! Les Serpentards nous entouraient…Severus avait profité de ma diversion pour récupérer sa baguette, mais on savait qu'à deux contre six on n'avait aucune chance. »

Sirius fit une pause dramatique et les yeux verts le fixèrent avec une gravité comique sur son visage enfantin.

« On s'est battu comme des Lions ! Les sorts fusaient de partout, c'était terrible ! On a tenu un long moment, mais ils ont fini par nous avoir. Et c'est là que les vrais ennuis commençaient à chaque fois… Parce que tu vois Harry, ils ne voulaient pas simplement nous coller une raclée. Non ! Ils voulaient se venger de Sev, lui faire dire qu'il regrettait sa soi-disant trahison envers leur groupe et par extension envers leur Lord. C'était juste des dingues extrémistes ! Mais des dingues avec une sacrée droite, tu peux me croire ! En deux mois on a récupéré tellement de cicatrices à nous deux qu'on ferait pâlir d'envie certains des plus vieux Aurors du Ministère !

Ce jour là, on savait qu'on était bon pour l'infirmerie, le couloir était désert et ils allaient en profiter un maximum. Un des types commença les festivités en frappant Sev quand tout d'un coup… Paf ! Un sort l'a touché et l'a envoyé valser contre le mur ! Et boum ! Et Pfiou ! Deux autres se retrouvaient par terre ! Encore deux sorts plus tard et ils fuyaient tous la queue entre les jambes, un vrai spectacle ! En fait, c'était ton père, Moony et Peter qui étaient arrivés, et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est réconcilié ! »

Harry battit des mains en bavant des exclamations de joie et Sirius sourit de plus belle, fier de son effet.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus édifiant…Que tu lui racontes ça alors qu'il est incapable d'en comprendre un seul mot, ou la colère de Lily quand elle apprendra que les histoires de son fils comportent du sang, des coups et de la torture. », railla Severus en remuant la purée pour bébé qui chauffait doucement dans la casserole.

« Quel rabat-joie ! Bon ok, une histoire moins violente. »

Il réfléchit à peine cinq secondes, avant de s'exclamer :

« Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! Ecoute bien Harry… Il était une fois, une vieille grenouille baveuse et bouffie qui s'appelait Slughorn. »

D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit apparaitre l'image d'un gros crapaud qui sauta au pied d'Harry avant d'émettre un croissement sonore du plus bel effet. Le bambin éclata de rire et voulu attraper le batracien qui sauta à nouveau et disparut dans les flammes de l'âtre.

« Cette hideuse créature était professeur et refusait d'aider un de ces élèves à obtenir un bon maitre pour son apprentissage parce qu'elle était jalouse de son talent.

- Et le _courageux_ Sirius trouva un plan ingénieux pour sauver le _pauvre_ Severus de cette injustice flagrante, le coupa Snape avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tout de suite ! s'offusqua Black, d'un air un peu trop théâtral.

- Et si tu lui racontais plutôt comment je t'ai sauvé in extremis sur la tour d'Astronomie ? Ça rétablirait un peu l'équilibre et dégonflerait tes chevilles.

- Non, j'ai une meilleure idée, je vais lui dire comment tu as enfin appris qu'on ne se lavait pas des cheveux longs avec un savon pour le corps, le taquina Sirius.

- Ah oui ? Moi aussi, j'ai des dossiers sur toi. Tiens au hasard, Laura…, insinua d'une voix dangereuse Severus. Je suis sur que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il apprenne cette histoire à un âge où il pourrait la retenir.

- Que dire alors de tes balbutiements d'adolescent hier devant cette jolie australienne…

- Hé ?, protesta Severus, honteux de s'être fait surprendre.

- Tu sais qu'elle m'a demandé si tu serais à l'anniversaire de Patty… », sous-entendu Sirius d'un air assez désintéressé pour ne pas paraître trop suspect.

Il attendait depuis trop longtemps que son colocataire flash sur une autre que Lily Potter pour laisser passer cette occasion. Severus avait d'ailleurs peine à croire que Kathleen se soit souvenu de lui et cette anniversaire venait de prendre un intérêt tout à fait inattendu…

« Ne change pas de sujet, c'est trop Serpentard pour toi comme technique ! Raconte-lui plutôt la tête que tu faisais au bord du lac… »

Il aimait bien se rappeler cet épisode de leur tumultueuse amitié… Il était tellement sur à ce moment là qu'après un an et demi de bons et loyaux services, Sirius le lâcherait à la minute même où il l'aurait pardonné et libéré de sa promesse.

« Bonne idée ! »

Au ton de sa voix, il savait déjà qu'il préparait une blague, mais il le laissa continuer par curiosité et peut-être bien aussi par habitude...

« Alors Harry, tu es prêt à attendre une nouvelle aventure de tes parrains ? »

Quelques babillements heureux, provoqués par ses grimaces, permirent à Sirius de conclure qu'il était d'accord.

« Bien…Par où commencer… Je tenais ma promesse envers Severus depuis plus d'un an et ce jour là je lui proposais une idée pour rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ses ex-camarades avant les ASPIC. C'était la moindre des choses si tu veux mon avis, mais va savoir pourquoi il a jamais voulu ? Bref. A ce moment là, il me dit de me taire - il ne me donnait pas beaucoup d'ordre mais celui-là je l'entendais souvent, tu peux me croire. » Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant ses digressions d'un intérêt discutable. « Et là, il me regarde d'un air sombre… et sans prévenir il se jette sur moi et il me roule une… »

Le coussin du canapé le sonna avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase et Harry éclata de rire, ravi de ce nouveau divertissement. Seul un léger sourire trahissait Severus.

« T'as pas d'humour » protesta mollement Sirius, fier d'avoir réussi sa seule mission d'importance : faire rire Harry et arracher une expression qui ne soit pas sarcastique à son ami.

« C'est ça, en attendant arrête de l'exciter, il devrait déjà dormir depuis une heure. Lily nous le confiera plus si on fait n'importe quoi à chaque fois. » lui reprocha Severus avec un rien de mauvaise foi puisque le repas du petit était tout juste prêt.

- C'est un privilège de parrain de ne pas respecter les règles à la lettre, Sev. C'est comme pour les oncles et les grands parents. Nous on a le droit d'être cool et Lily et James ils ont le devoir d'être sérieux.

- Avec des principes pareils, rappelle-moi de ne jamais te confier mes enfants, railla-t-il pour toute réponse.

- De toutes façons, pour s'offrir une sortie en amoureux comme ce soir, je suis sur qu'ils accepteront de nouveau de le savoir endormi une heure plus tard que d'habitude. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel et rendit les armes pour cette fois. Une assiette de purée de carotte dans une main et un biberon dans l'autre, il rejoint les deux autres près du feu et s'assit sur le tapis. Harry reporta tout de suite son attention sur lui, et vu l'entrain avec lequel il avala sa purée, le temps avait du lui paraitre long.

Severus laissa donc Sirius donner la becquée au petit poussin en jouant les aviateurs et s'occupa avec un livre de Potion.

Après quelques minutes, Sirius passa son biberon au bébé et ramena l'assiette à la cuisine. Harry réussit alors l'exploit de se lever malgré le biberon dans ses mains et, sous les yeux curieux de ses parrains, il entama une marche maladroite mais déterminée.

Vers Severus.

Arrivé à destination, il élut domicile sur ses genoux et s'allongea de tous son long dans ses bras. Visiblement très à l'aise dans cette position, il mit la tétine dans sa bouche et se blottit contre le jeune homme qui referma ses bras sur lui avec un petit sourire, ravi par ce câlin inattendu.

« Pourquoi il fait jamais ça avec moi ?, protesta Sirius.

- Comment il pourrait ? Dès qu'il est à moins de d'un mètre de toi, tu fais le pitre ou tu essayes de l'entrainer dans un jeu ! », se moqua gentiment Severus, fier comme un paon d'avoir été choisi par le bambin.

Sirius haussa les épaules d'un air boudeur et se cala sur le canapé.

Evidement, il ne laissa pas le silence s'éterniser bien longtemps.

« Tu sais, j'ai invité Peter à venir, hier.

- Et ?

- Je sais pas. Il avait un air étrange. Il semblait content de l'invitation mais il n'a pas voulu venir.

- Ce type est louche, je n'arrête pas de te le dire.

- Tu vois le mal partout ! On était comme les doigts de la main à Poudlard ! »

Severus secoua la tête, dépité par son entêtement.

Le silence s'installa, Sirius s'était absorbé dans la contemplation du feu, son front barré par le souci, alors que Severus avait préféré celle du bout de choux blotti contre lui. Incarnation parfaite de la sérénité et du contentement. D'un geste tendre, il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et Harry esquissa un sourire malgré l'encombrante tétine.

Il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un bébé avant la naissance du fils de Lily, mais il était persuadé qu'Harry était le plus mignon et le plus agréable enfant de toute l'Angleterre. La voix soucieuse de Sirius le tira soudain de cette adorable vision.

« Tu sais je crois qu'on aurait du choisir Peter…

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça…, soupira Severus avec lassitude.

- Tout le monde sait que tu es le meilleur ami de Lily et le parrain d'Harry, se justifia-t-il. C'est trop dangereux !

_- Tout le monde_ peut en dire autant à ton sujet vis-à-vis de James ! Le plan est parfait. », le coupa Severus.

Cette conversation ils l'avaient déjà eu des centaines de fois et l'inquiétude permanente de Sirius ne faisait que l'agaçait un peu plus à chaque fois…

« Ce plan nécessite que tu meurs ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un plan parfait ! »

Son regard accusateur lui fit mal au cœur. Contrairement à ce que semblait penser Sirius, il ne voulait pas mourir. En fait, il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de vivre.

Mais il se devait de regarder la réalité en face.

« Quelque soit celui qui sera capturé il y aura un mort, Sirius. » murmura-t-il.

Sirius détourna les yeux. Il le savait bien sur. Il savait que Severus résisterait plus longtemps à la torture et que ses capacités d'occlumens lui donneraient un avantage certain contre le véritaserum et les pouvoirs de Voldemort. Il savait que ce temps gagné leur permettrait de s'échapper.

Mais il aurait préféré être le seul à risquer sa vie.

« Peter serait passé inaperçu, répliqua-t-il d'un air boudeur.

- Je ne fais pas confiance à Peter, cingla Severus. Et je ne me ferais pas capturer. », rajouta-t-il avec assurance.

Sirius le fusilla du regard mais le Serpentard se contenta d'hausser les épaules, sur de son jugement. Les yeux de Pettigrow étaient trop fuyants pour être honnêtes.

Le bruit sourd du biberon repoussé sur le tapis lui donna une bonne excuse pour laisser Sirius à ses ruminations boudeuses.

Repus et les paupières lourdes de sommeil, Harry s'était blotti un peu plus dans ses bras, la tête enfonçait dans sa chemise et une de ses petites mains caressant son poignet, comme si ce mouvement répétitif le berçait.

L'abandon total de l'enfant dans ses bras était un perpétuel émerveillement et cette confiance si absolue lui donner l'impression d'être investi d'une mission bien plus grande que lui. Protéger cette innocence si vulnérable. Quelqu'en soit les risques…

Une très belle mission.

Une douce torpeur s'installa peu à peu dans la pièce, alors que le petit garçon avait finalement cédé aux avances de Morphée.

Poussé par une impulsion soudaine, Sirius se leva pour aller observer le ciel orageux par la fenêtre.

« Tiens, regarde qui voilà ! »

La voix amusée du jeune homme perça le silence confortable, alors qu'il désignait un point dehors et le temps que Severus fronce les sourcils et demande de quoi il parlait, des coups résonnaient déjà à la porte d'entrée.

Sirius s'empressa d'ouvrir alors que Severus s'efforçait de se relever sans réveiller son précieux fardeau.

« Coucou ! »

Lily entra suivit de James, leur tenue de soirée un peu malmenée par les intempéries.

« Vous n'auriez pas une heure d'avance par hasard ?, s'amusa Sirius.

- Oh ça va, protesta Lily en rougissant avant de venir prendre Harry des bras de Severus. Comment va mon petit cœur ? » murmura-t-elle tendrement en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux noirs de son fils.

Sirius referma la porte, alors que James s'approchait de Severus :

« Elle a tenu une demi-heure de plus que la dernière fois, commenta-t-il avec un sourire attendri.

- Dans un an vous arriverez peut-être à aller au ciné après le diner, plaisanta Severus.

- L'espoir fait vivre, soupira James en souriant de plus belle. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Super, mais Sirius a donné le bain à Harry…

- Oh, commenta-t-il d'un air grave

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi tout les deux !, râla Sirius. Il est propre, c'est le principal, non ?

- On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi et de la salle de bain…»

Severus esquiva de justesse la claque amicale de Sirius et James en profita pour surprendre celui-ci avec une bourrade dans le dos. Ce à quoi Sirius répondit par une exclamation outrée avant d'essayer de trouver une faille dans la défense de James à coups de poings factices, tout en essayant d'échapper aux tentatives d'immobilisation de Severus.

« Les garçons arrêtez! Il se passe quelque chose ! »

L'urgence dans la voix de Lily immobilisa instantanément les trois hommes.

Dehors régnait un silence total et une ombre noire semblait s'être glissée sur la maison.

En moins de deux secondes ils tirèrent leur baguette et se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée alors que la jeune femme serrait Harry contre elle, l'angoisse gravée sur ses traits.

« James !, s'alarma Lily.

- Va dans la chambre de Sirius, prends le balai dans le placard et enfuis-toi par la fenêtre avec Harry.

- Non, je…

- Fais ce qu'il te dit !, cria Severus.

- C'est Lui. »

La porte d'entrée explosa.

**FIN**

* * *

Note : Et oui c'est fini! Ces la quatrième version de l'épilogue que j'ai écrite en un mois. Autant dire que je suis bien soulagée maintenant que la version définitive est postée :)

Une petite review...


End file.
